In the Shoes of a Mafia Boss
by SchoolIsVitalButNotLoved
Summary: Have you ever wondered what goes on 400 years ago? Well, I have and this is what I believe is the way the First saw the past. "Come back here! You lazy boss" -"Why should I- put that down right now! What did I do to deserve this..." 1st POV Giotto (Most of the time) I don't own the characters or KHR, other than the few OC(s) and the idea.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the loving looks by my parents, I instinctively knew that they would be good people to live with and so I smiled at them instead of crying like every other new-born.

Growing up was quite a joy to do, seeing everything changing due to the influence of every person's will and I also grew up with the support given by my parents.

Currently at the age of ten was when everything changed, life as I had known was different.

My parents were gone when I had come back home from school, leaving behind no evidence of any struggles or fight taking place.

However, what scared me the most is the fact that I knew this would happen, I had a spike of pain which included glimpses of this scene, so I was not all too sad of their disappearance.

I had no other known relatives thus led to this situation where I had to keep it a secret and live by myself with no support from anyone else.

I learnt how to live in this manner with little to no help, going to school like every other day, I have started to notice all the hidden intents by those of my classmates.

You see, I was sent to a public school where there is a variety of people of different class and what bonds them was falsely forged to fit one's desires. "Giotto! Where have you been the last few days?"

This is one of the types that I dislike the most, but I still smiled and replied, "I'm sorry ragazza (girl), but I don't remember needing your sympathy." That said, I also do not need to be like them.

Walking out of the classroom, I thought I would be despised but it turned out to be the opposite, for I hear squeals coming from most of the girls in the class. Sighing, I decided to make a break for it, exiting the school at a fast pace.

I was met with a chest to my face and fell onto the ground. "A-are you okay?" I looked up to see a boy about the same age as me, but that was not what caught my attention, it was the fact that I heard genuine concern for me.

I feel my face glowing as I took in his features, mid-hair length of brown colour, covering his face partially and his eyes are a beautiful shade of dark red. "My name's Giotto, what's yours?" I asked almost joyously.

"Giona..." The boy said albeit with a sad tone in his voice which peaked my interest.

"Why are you so sad? Do you want to play with me?" I smiled, hearing stutter of replies which I paid no mind to and dragged him back to my house.

"Wash up now." I pushed a reluctant Giona into the showers and helped him wash up.

'It was like he had never see a bathroom before.' I thought standing in the kitchen cooking dinner for two, 'It's been a long time since I've cooked for another person...'

I settled off to work on dinner, knowing by heart which is ripe for use and vice versa till I heard a voice, "Giotto, where's my clothes?"

I looked to see Giona covered up by a towel. "It's by the door." Pointing to the bundle of clothes to which he chuckled at, "I guess I didn't notice that huh?"

Both of us sat face to face eating my cooked food, I could see that he was holding back on eating without manners. "It's okay, I won't judge."

As I said that, Giona's stomach growled inducing giggles from me, I could see that he was blushing faintly which made me laugh louder. "G-Giotto!" His stutters were so cute.

I regained my breath slightly, "Giona, if you are hungry, act like it or I will be offended." His face scrunched up in thought, then started gobbling up the food like it is his last.

"Don't you have… parents?" Giona said in between bites, eyes downcast, I told him the truth about them. He nodded in understanding saying that he was the same, but his parents did it on purpose.

"I heard them Giotto, they were talking about me… about how I was not supposed to be alive, how my sister should have been the one to take my place as the next heir..."

Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he retold the happenings in his house, I looked upon him in sympathy and pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Don't worry, now you have me."

His confused eyes met my determined ones, "But..."

"But nothing! You can show them that you have a will to live, a freedom of choice! So come with me Giona and let's make a place for you in this world!"

I was grinning widely in the end and he joined in my happiness with a few tears of what, I do not know.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, as you can already tell, I'm kind of new here in the Fanfiction world and especially having to write an Author's Note. The gist of how I am going to do this is up here, I'll answer your inquiries for the last chapter (if any) and at the bottom will be the place where I type down some explanations.**

 **Enjoy**

 **00** **Is this how Line Breaks work?** **00**

Two years passed since that day, now both me and Giona, or G as I like to call him, are friends with many people in Italy.

You see, I came up with the nickname for Giona. It was a very artistic name and creative if I say so myself. It went something along the lines of…

"So," I started, looking at the slightly more upbeat Giona.

Elegantly raising an eyebrow, "So what?" Giona only continued to stare at my fidgeting self.

"Can I rename you?"

Giona sighed and nodded in exasperation at my all powerful 'puppy-dog eyes'. I really need to use it more often if it is that omnipotent in helping me get what I want, better now than when I grow old and lose my adorable status.

"Okay then," I banged my fingers against the wooden table like how my father did when he is presenting something. "Thy now christen thou with the name… 'G'. Thank you."

I was met with an unimpressed stare from Giona- sorry G- who looked so done with his life.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not really understanding his need to raise his hands up to the sky as if asking. 'Why me.'

"Of all the names in the world and that irritating smug- but truly ingenious- mind of yours, you chose 'G'? I applaud you." As if to emphasize his point, he clapped slowly whilst I pouted.

"Hey, what's wrong with my naming sense?" How dare he not appreciate the creativity I bestowed upon him.

G sighed, "A lot of things are wrong with your apparent inability to name things, but that's beside the point."

My pout becoming more evident, as G continued to insult me. "Well, I don't see you coming up with a better name!"

G rolled his eyes, "You were the one who wanted to change my name, not me... Why did you bring it up in the first place?"

"Because I thought it could signal a new start for you, like a new name equals a new life."

I took a deep breath before continuing. "So, sorry if it felt like I didn't like your previous name. It was not my intention."

Standing there like an awkward penguin, I awaited his reply and it was not what I expected. G burst into laughter, hands holding his stomach and trying to steady himself.

"You could have just said that in the first place." I perked up at his words as he paused to wipe a tear. "But that doesn't mean your naming sense is good."

"I hate you."

 **00000**

We have the closest bond anyone would hope to achieve (If by close you mean someone getting into trouble and the other one is saddled with the job of trying to stay sane) and currently running away from thugs. "Come back here you two!" Thug one shouted.

"Like hell we will, you asshole!" G, who has learnt quite an alarming amount of profanities retorted.

"G… You should cut down on the cursing." I said running beside him as we slid under a wooden plank in synchronisation.

"Why the fuck should I?" He rose his eyebrow as I sighed and raised my hands in a 'I give up' manner.

"You brats, pay attention to us too! I mean… When I get my hands on you..." Thug two tried and failed to get the us to do as such.

We suddenly paused and readied ourselves for the two incoming thugs.

"Ready and..." We kicked their stomach and sent them flying.

"Whoa, the training really did us good." G exclaimed seeing how far he was able to kick them.

I laughed at his expression, "You still suck at keeping your cool G, cursing is now a part of you."

He just shook his head and looked away, "Shut up Gio, it's not like you never pick fights."

"Oh really? When did I?" I raised an eyebrow, curious on when I even did start fights. As if to prove me wrong, G smirked.

"What about that time when this girl bought that Shortcake? Got any good explanations for that?"

I pouted, G has a point on this but there is a good reason why I did what I did. "You can't blame me for that. She bought the last slice, anyone with a sweet tooth will never let this go without a fight."

"So, staring each other down while flinging insults is the best way to deal with a shortage of food? We both know that you can bake cakes better than that shop can ever hope to."

I rolled my eyes at G's incapability to understand my complex human mind. "I know, but I get lazy sometimes so letting them bale for me is relaxing and less tiring."

Hearing G mutter something along the lines of: "Lazy Bum." Rude much?

 **0000**

As usual, we walked to a bakery to buy my favourite strawberry rolls. "Gio, stop skipping already."

G's words made me pause and pout, "G… You almost ruined the mood."

Sighing he stated, "You shouldn't eat too much sweets, even if you exercise occasionally, you are going to get fat at this rate."

"By climbing mountains and fighting their wildlife! Which is really crazy now that I say it out loud."

"Yes that too, and you are always crazy." As usual, G sounded resigned to his fate and that signals that I have won the battle of wills.

Our arguments usually fall into my favour so there is not much trouble in that area but he never give up that easily that's the good part about him and the part I am really afraid of.

Having bought the desired item, we were now going back to my house and on the way there, I saw a crying green haired boy.

"Leave the kid Gio, you can't save everyone..." G reasoned but saw me walking to the boy and smacked his forehead.

"I am going to regret this... aren't I?" I could hear him mumble under his breath but turned my attention back to the child soon after.

"Are you okay?" I said softly to him, he looked at me frightened and did the unexpected, something that will cause me to second guess myself.

 **0000**

 **Author's note again. So, I have seen before the fact that many people decided to have Primo be a sweets addict and I kind of like the idea so I used it.** **However, there are some people who dislikes this head cannon as they believe that there is no reason for him to like sweets so I decided to come up with my own one.** **Not that I will reveal it now but feel free to tell me why you think that is so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note again, I am trying to let the guardians enter the scene smoothly but without any guidelines, I decided to just go all out for this.**

 **So, I apologise if it is not as exciting as you want it to be.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

"Sorella maggiore, Lampo-sama's lost!" He started bawling as he hugged me.

"S-sorella?!" I was really surprised, glancing at my reflection in the windows. 'Do I really look like a female?'

Hearing loud laughter behind me, "G-Gio… to think someone would… Hahaha. This is pure gold!"

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and exclaimed, "S-shut up G! And Lampo was it?" I turned back to the boy, receiving a nod in return. "Where do you live?"

It was getting harder to ignore the loud laughter behind me and question the boy so I decided to silence G with a swift smack to his head, "A-at the Bovino Mansion" Lampo stuttered out.

"Well shit, you got us involved with the Mafia." G threw his hands into the air.

I pouted at him, thinking that he is over exaggerating. "But don't you feel sorry for him?"

Receiving a "No" to which I mumbled "Demon", I decided to carry Lampo in my arms and walk towards the daunting mansion of the Lord or whatever they call that man.

Sighing, G clearly did not hesitate to follow me to my possible doom, "And this is why you are my best friend." I smiled at him.

"Yes, Yes. You mean your only friend." G rolled his eyes and as usual, mumbled under his breath on how crazy I am.

We both journeyed to the mansion, only to knock the door of it and drop Lampo off before making a mad dash away.

However, what happened next was very unexpected. We were treated like heroes and stood by the side as the Lord coddled Lampo excessively.

 **0000**

"Well… that went better than I expected." G -who was still stunned by the revelation that the stern looking man could cry in tears of joy like that- shakenly said.

"It was nice of him to give us this." I raised the bag of coins which was supposedly the reward for finding Lampo.

"To think that cry baby was the next head in line for the inheritance..." G grumbled and I remembered the situation with his parents.

"Don't look at me like that, you know I have already gotten over it Gio, but can you imagine how the kid is going to run the place?!"

I smiled softly and patted -curse G and his height- his head, nodding ecstatically. 'G's parents don't know what they are missing out on.'

We walked hand-in-hand back to our home with the past left behind us… Is what I wished had happened but instead, G wanted to try and kill me for some reason and I had no choice but to run away.

 **0000**

The next morning, I woke up late due to helping Franco with the stocks and saw G in a apron.

"W-what?" G asked probably because he saw me frozen by the kitchen doorway.

"You… Never mind." I shook my head walking to get a drink from the fridge which was strawberry milk.

"Breakfast is ready Gio." G set the food onto the plates.

I mentally debated the pros and cons of telling G how ridiculous he looks and decided that it was not worth it.

"Kay~" I sat down beside him and dug into my food happily and savoured it. I guess those cooking classes he took with Fae really helped.

Before we could set out though, Leo which was short for Leonardo -the mail man of this area- confronted me about something.

"Giotto, you know that we love you and all but...that isn't something we can handle. Sorry." He dumped the contents of his bag onto the floor and I could see why he wants to give up.

The pile of letters on the floor really was too much, some had fancy decorations that seemed like it would cost me two whole cakes.

"Gio… what did you do now?" G came up beside me as I read who the letters were sent to and why.

"Look G, some of them are for you!" I showed him the evidence and G paled at the sight while I started a fire for the letters.

If I did not know that they were fan girls, I would have admired their penmanship, but the majority of them are.

Fan girls are the bane of our existence and sometimes, I wish that they would at least regulate the contents of their letters or the amount.

Money does not grow on trees you know.

 **0000**

 **There might be some inconsistencies with the story since I don't really have a set course I want to take with this.**

 **Until the next Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yet another Author's note, I'm thinking of adding Omakes from time to time after around 5 or ten more chapters, when I introduce all of the casts.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

Months flew past as both G and I helped many people go through their everyday lives by providing them with all the help we can give.

You see, G and I steal from the rich -only the corrupt ones- to give to the poor and sometimes, give them some of the crops we grew.

Lampo has also been numerously spotted hiding behind walls and following us with curiosity.

Which is very adorable as it felt like I had my own little duckling that refuses to leave me alone and waddles around me.

"Why are you still here you brat?" G demanded, not letting go the fact that the child is going to be superior to him.

I combed my hair back as I heard Lampo stuttered out a reply, struggling to cope with the loud noise. "Ore-sama just w-wanted to visit Sorella."

G started glaring at him, seeing that a fight would start soon, it was up to me to control him.

"Now, now, G, he's just a child and so picking on him is bad." I placed my hand on his shoulder saying.

He relented -thankfully- and gave up on trying to stop Lampo from tailing us. That's how we got another friend to join us.

 **0000**

As we were walking pass Paolo's house, both of us went up to it to pass our daily rations for him.

Just as we were about to knock on his door, someone passed us and I heard something falling to the ground.

"You dropped this." I said, passing the person his wallet to which he rejected and I questioned his reasons.

After his -admittedly- long-winded explanation, we then started laughing -for some reason- while G just stood at the side along with Lampo, not understanding what's happening between us.

"The name's Cozarto Shimon."

He raised his hand, "Giotto." I shook it and the both of us were smiling at each other. I gestured to my companions, "This is my beloved G and the child beside him is Lampo."

Introducing them to Cozarto, who smiled and greeted them. "So what are you doing here, Shimon's boss." G said with apprehensive eyes.

"What do you mean by boss, Stupid Pinky?" Lampo, who has seemed to grow a pair asked.

"So you knew...Well, I'm just here to buy their famous cheesecake and visit my grandparents." Cozarto grinned awkwardly. "Surprised I'm not up to any dastardly deeds?"

My eyes glittered, at his possible love for the same food. "I know right?! But I prefer their Strawberry rolls."

While G rolled his eyes at Cozarto's inability to lighten the mood with and proceeded to just stand by the side, prepared to protect me at all time.

The both of us were now in a deep conversation on the deliciousness of sweets and I heard the face palming from G who muttered, "It's like there is two Gios."

 **0000**

Time passed quickly when we were talking about sweets and the sky turned orange.

"We have to go now Gio." G stood up and dragged me away from Cozarto, "Let's meet up again soon!" I waved to him who did the same back.

Lampo had gone long before, his attendant had came to knock him out and carried him back like a sack of potatoes back to the Bovino Mansion but not without accepting the present I left for him, a bag of the most delicious -in my opinion- sweets.

 **0000**

Waltzing down the streets the next day, G continuously nagged me for getting into troublesome situations.

"But G...It's not my fault." I tried to say but he shut me down, 'The nerve of him!' G ignored me the whole day and whenever I tried to talk, he would act like I wasn't even there, walking with him.

This led me to pout and I ran to the garden that both of us had discovered a year ago, it has prospered very beautifully with different types of flowers growing everywhere, I was like a mini wonderland.

Crouching down, I had hid myself between some bushes and read one of the books that I took from my personal library which was passed down to me, all the books were about the countries besides Italy and my favourite by far was Japan.

Hearing rustling, I froze up much like I had been caught by a bad guy.

Tears welled up in my eyes as the place got darker, "G? G, where are you? I miss you, G!" I started to panic, despite keeping a calm front.

I was terrified but not because of the dark but of the possibility of my friendship with G getting destroyed.

"So that's where you are..." I looked up to those red orbs that I love and tackled the owner, "Whoa, were you that scared, Gio?"

I shook my head, "G, don't leave me..." I placed my face at the crook of his neck, tightening my grip on this shirt.

"There, there, I'm not going anywhere." His pats were comforting and warm, thankfully, he stayed with me till the next morning.

 **0000**

 **I know that some people call Cozarto, Cozart but I like the pronunciation of the extra 'o' so I will keep using it.**

 **So, now both bosses have similar tastes in food and G has to try and survive them both.**

 **By the way, you have to remember that Primo is still a child so I thought that being ignored will cause some reaction from him and that's what I came up with.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An author's note is to clear up questions the readers have but I feel like I have been quite clear in my explanations... or I am just too over confident. Anyways, here's chapter 5 where something canon finally happens.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

"Ah, Giotto! Over here!" Cozarto signalled to me to a seat in front of him.

I sat down at the allocated seat, as Cozarto looked around the place. "Hm? Your bodyguard isn't here..."

I smiled at him, intrigued that he would think that. "G isn't my bodyguard, he's my best friend and is currently out buying ingredients for dinner."

Cozarto nodded, most likely having had a similar experience and asked. "Can I also be your best friend? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to."

I simply shrugged, a smile blooming at his sudden awkwardness. "Why not? The more, the merrier." Besides, he seems like a good person too.

It's not like the only reason I decided to hang out with him is due to our shared love for sweets but more of like out of curiosity.

 **0000**

When our food finally came, both of us marvelled at the array of dishes in front of us, ranging from fruit parfait to macaroons it was definitely a sweet heaven!

We both ate with barely contained excitement as the food slowly but surely decreased.

 **0000**

"So, what do you want to do next?" I asked him, his grin gave out hidden intentions that made me worry for my life.

"The classic walk in the park. Unless, there something else you want to do?"

Giving out a sigh of relief at the fact that he is not evil, I stood up and followed him to the park, considering that I have no other places to go.

 **0000**

When we reached it, despite the place being of lower standards than the one back home, it was still none the less beautiful.

Cozarto, who must have seen my awed expression, beamed in pride, "I helped make this you know?"

I gaped at him, Cozarto does not look like the kind of person who has delicacy, so gardening is something I could not imagine him doing. "Really?"

He inclined his head, as a show of pride. "But I know a garden better than this!" I declared, wanting to bring in a challenger for most unexpected gardener of Italy.

He turned to me in disbelief, probably having the same person in mind and I understand his reaction, as I once was the same.

"That's not possible! Show me the proof." Cozarto does not want to think of anything related to G and gardening. Can you imagine G in a gardener's suit and holding a shovel in hand?

I shook my head, hinting that G is the one I was talking about. "I need G's permission, he was the one who took care of it in the first place."

His eyes twinkled, a sign of slight teasing from his smirk. "Then let's find him! Like you said, the more, the merrier."

 **0000**

When we finally found him, G was almost done and looked at a weapons shop, hesitating to go in. "It's okay if you want to buy something from there G."

I walked up to him with Cozarto flanking his other side, "G-Gio, but..."

G looked so down, I dragged him inside, slightly dejected by his hesitance. "Come on, we don't have all day."

Surrendering, he followed me quietly and Cozarto trailed behind, "This is the first time I'm going into a weapons store."

G looked surprised, "Really? With you in the Mafia, I thought..." I chuckled in amusement that they seem to be warming up to each other.

I surveyed my surroundings, the usual tuff of green hair not visible or poking out anywhere. "It's been a long time since I've seen Lampo."

G, being the child hater he is, said, "He had family business coming up and thankfully too, since it's been quiet since then."

Cozarto rose an eyebrow, "That's what you say, Tsundere~" I muffled my laughter behind my hands while looking around for a weapon that would fit G who was blushing and arguing with Cozarto.

I followed my instinct in choosing so when a sharp pain went through my brain, I inspected the bow it was of a simple silver colour but stood out from all the others. "Does this interest you?"

Alarmed I swerved around and saw a man with a boy behind him. I bit my lip and nodded, "It's for my friend."

The boy pointed to G and said. "You mean the Red angry one?"

Chuckling, I turned and shouted at 'the red angry one'. "Stop arguing with Cozarto already." He stopped reluctantly and paused looking at gloves for some reason.

"G?" I asked, worried.

Said person looked up, grabbing a pair and tossed it at me. "I think this suits you."

Cozarto glanced at what was in my hands then took another pair, exclaiming that we now match which made me embarrassed and gave G what I picked out.

"I didn't know you liked such things..." Cozarto said dumbstruck at the knowledge that G showed fanboying over the weapon.

The man laughed, but I could tell that it was not real. "You know what, I'll give you all that for free."

Eyes wide, we looked at each other and accepted the offer, "My name's Kawahira and this is my disciple Talbot." The man introduced themselves.

"Well, ours are G, Giotto and I'm Cozarto." We nodded in greeting when our name was called and left soon after drinking some tea.

As we were admiring our new weapons, shouting was heard, "Stop, please..." Franco's wife cried at the side lines being held back by onlookers and spotted us, "Giotto, G save my husband!"

Her voice cracked in tears. "What's happening?" We shouted when we reached and saw Franco being beaten up by around five thugs.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything about this?!" G grumbled as he loaded his new bow, "At least I'll be able to take this on a test drive."

His arrow lodges in one of the thugs kneecap, while both me and Cozarto beat them up until they then ran away. "Sissy ass bastards."

For once I agree with G's words, "How could they do this..." Cozarto whispered checking the wounds inflicted on our friend.

"Is there a doctor? My husband is injured!" Fae shouted, pleading the onlookers, desperate to save Franco.

Every single one of them turned away, not giving a second glance and left the scene.

"They must have been forced to not help. Come, let's get him to the church." I said supporting Franco.

"Your hyper institution?"

I nodded at G's question. "What do you mean?" Cozarto looked lost, and we gave him a 'We'll tell you later' look.

 **0000**

 **I am questioning if this is even canon sometimes but I remember how they met Cozarto and I developed on that.**

 **If some of you are questioning why I brought in Kawahira, it's because I remembered that he lived in an antique shop so I would think that he will have some skills in crafting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note. I am sure a lot of you figured out on who I am going to introduce next but just act surprised.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

At the church, I asked the Pope to help Franco, placing him down on the ground and turning to see his reaction.

Thankfully, he agreed. Taking out the necessary materials as a boy who was dressed in a black pastor's outfit with a red shawl included came to help out when needed.

We watched with worried looks as Fae -who we pulled aside- was close to fainting at the sight of Franco's blood which looked similar to a small river stream.

Time passed and the fear in Fae got worse as she Started sobbing and shaking Harder. It took a while longer before the Pope looked at us.

"Done. He should be okay in the next few days, till then do not let him do any strenuous activities."

When the Pope declared him to be alright, Fae broke down in tears of joy thanking him rapidly, "It's God's will that let him survive." The boy said proudly.

 **0000**

"What's your name?" I ran up to take his hands as I had seen yellow flames coming out of the tools that he used unconsciously and it had sped up the process.

"I am Knuckle to the Ultimate!" His voice was quite loud and I could feel his voice still ringing in my ears.

"Shut up, I'm going to go fucking deaf!" G shouted, getting closer to Knuckle to pull me away.

'But you're no different...' Both me and Cozarto thought with a sweat drop.

"Don't curse in God's holy presence to the Ultimate!" Knuckle said with equal vigour.

"I swear to God, why do you keep taking in weirdos Gio?" G rubbed his forehead.

"Don't use God's name in vain either!"

As Knuckle and G started a fight, me and Cozarto lamented at the fact that we have just been indirectly insulted by G and conversed to each other like this is normal, which kind of is.

"When do you think they'll stop? I need to go home soon." Cozarto asked, getting comfortable enough to eat the leftover sweets from before.

"Until I snap?" Cozarto seemed to think it over and agreed as according to G, I can be quite scary when angry.

"Is there a way to prevent this from happening again?" My eyes were downcast and I looked at the pooling blood from before.

"Create a vigilante group and be the leader of it." Cozarto held my shoulders.

"Would I even be a good leader though..." I really don't think I will be fit for that role, I never think like one.

"You had G under control all these years and I am sure he is one of the hardest to tame."

That was a very convincing statement. "Fine." However, I still hold on to the fear that I will lead my group to ruin.

I was walking back home with G, "Are you really going to do this?" G asked and I shrugged, "Well, if you are, know that I'll be behind you all the way."

G swung an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest, I was hiding my blush at his words. "Why are you saying like I'm going to get married?" I whispered.

G choked on his saliva "What!?" None the less, he really knows how to lighten up my mood.

 **0000**

At the next day we met up with Cozarto to think about the formation of the vigilante group and for starters naming.

"How about the great Lampo-sama..." Lampo ran straight to us after hearing about the incident and wanted to help when he heard about the group formation.

G crashed his party, "No, it should have something to do with Gio."

Cozarto grinned at the side-lines, "How about something to do with sweets? Giotto loves them to bits."

Sighing was heard from the other two. "Hey, I don't hear you guys coming up with better names." Cozarto grumbled, turning to me. "What do you think should be the name, Gio?"

I was lost in thought and barely heard him call for me.

"Onee-san, Ore-sama want to hear your ideas..."

Whining was heard from the green haired boy which snapped me out of my daydream, "What is it?"

G was frowning, worry painted his normally irritated face. "Are you okay?"

I sighed deeply, "It's just… I'm not sure if I am ready for such a role."

Cozarto ruffled my hair, "Didn't we go through this before..."

G swiped away his hand, "Don't touch Gio like that!"

Lampo was nodding along with G's statement, "I agree with Pinky, Onee-san should only be touched my Ore-sama."

Another resounding smack was heard, "G… stop hitting everyone that angers you." I said pleadingly, G just clicked his tongue and turned away.

I smiled at them, "Then how about Vongola?"

"Clam, Why that?" Lambo looked really confused.

It seemed that Cozarto caught on, brightening up. "I get it!"

G followed soon after, smirking. "That's a good idea."

Lampo was tearing up, probably sad that he is left out. "W-what are you talking about..."

I noticed the change from him, "Lampo, sorry… It's just don't you think that Vongola protects the weak flesh with its hard shell, admirable? I want our group to be the same."

Lampo's eyes light up, smiling alongside us. "That's amazing!"

Cozarto nodded, "Now we have to worry about the members, who do you want, Gio?"

G covered his eyes muttering, "Why did you have to ask... Anyways, let's hear the outrageous requests."

Imaginary ears and tail appeared on me, "I want G, Lampo, Knuckle, a Japanese person, a prankster, a policeman and anyone else who wants to join in."

Groans came from G, Lampo pointed at himself, "You want me to join?"

I grinned, how can I leave out the child and take the adults? "Of course!"

Cozarto laughed awkwardly, "Now you know how I feel..." G patted his back pityingly.

 **0000**

"Before we leave for the new headquarters, can you tell me what do you mean about the 'Hyper institution'?" Cozarto asked, "And don't forget the fact that I want to have a look at your Garden!"

I scratched the back of my head, chuckling sheepishly, "I forgot, but I have this kind of thing in my head that tells me about different things from Lies to Danger."

Cozarto and Lampo digested the information as G burst, "You really want to see my Garden?!"

Cozarto snapped up and nodded, "I was told by Gio that you grew a garden by yourself and that it was better than the Central Park one."

"Really? You said that Gio?"

I pouted at his disbelieving look, "It's true! Well anyways, I want to recreate the Garden in the Headquarters soon."

We walked into our new base, "It looks exactly as I imagined it." I exclaimed touching everything in sight with Lampo.

G and Cozarto just stood at the side and trailed after the two child-like thirteen and ten year old children.

The place was quite big and spacious inside, enough for a ball of 200 people to take place but I would rather use it for my entertainment than share it.

 **0000**

"Can we visit Japan soon?" I asked the at the rooftop, swinging my legs at the edge thinking that the view was picturesque, 'I wonder how it would look like at night.'

G was surprisingly the one who agreed first, "And I'll be there to stop you from doing anything stupid."

Lampo looked apologetic, "I have to stay in Italy till I am fifteen..."

"It's okay, is there anything you want as a souvenir?" I asked him.

"I heard that their pastries are the best." Lampo said drooling in deep thought about the taste.

"I can't go with you either, but have fun out there for my sake." Cozarto and I fist-bumped smiling at each other.

 **0000**

 **And that's how I will end this anti-climatic story arc but next up, the Japan trip is probably going to be slightly dark only a little bit. Like a slight show of the darker side of the Mafia and I apologise of this is going too slow but I want to invite all the characters with a reason and not just because someone asked them to and they just did it on a whim.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note I really want to rush the updates slightly to get to the main story (Not like there is a main plot) I am going to make this with the timeline, of every year, a different theme. So it will take a few more chapters to introduce everyone.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

As the place started up business, people and requests started flooding in. "What's all these papers doing here?" I shouted signing all of them, providing ways to solve such situations and G was helping those who came in person.

"I don't know..." He replied as irritated as I was but for some reason, despite us refusing, they have been paying us for help and one request has been troubling me and my institution.

"Is that letter troubling you?" G asked. "Ah, the contents were different from the ones I'm used to." I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration.

G took it from me, "Maybe you are just reading it wrong." He froze as I pouted.

"Told you so, it's so weird and creepy!" The paper would be completely blank if there were not the few words that was scribbled on it that confused me, 'Let the fire in your heart light your will'

"Who would send such a confusing message?" G wondered. "Fire...Will..." I mumbled remembering the faint flames that came out of Knuckle when he was healing Franco.

"I got it now!" I stood up from my seat.

"What?" G looked like he wanted in on the action and so I answered him, "What if we rephrased the message to 'Let your will, light up the fire in your heart.' "Do you get it?"

He thought about it for a while then start to have understanding remove the confusion in his eyes. "Let's try it then."

The two of us went to the training room that G planned out, trying to imagine ways to summon out fire just from our will.

"Come out, you fucking shit!" G shouted, "I don't think cursing at it is going to help..." I waved my hand at him.

"Then you try it!" He spat at me, I sighed and imagined the future I want to create 'With My Dying Will!'

When I opened my eyes, everything was sharper and clearer. G looked at me in shock, "You did it..." Then Orange flames appeared before me, "Are you the one to summon the Sky flames?"

G ran in front of me to block the female from reaching me. "Who the heck are you?"

"G… It's okay my institution says she's here to help." G nodded reluctantly and allowed me to walk closer to her.

"Can you please tell me more about this?" I asked. "Yes, but I'll give you this first as a congratulatory gift for summoning it out."

She gave me a box full of rings, it has different colours along with a gem that complements it and the feeling that they gave off were of warmth and comfort.

'I can see who they are going to choose.' "These are Rings that will help you in your journey."

G who grew irritated at being left out said, "So who are you anyways?"

The female apologized and introduced herself as 'Sepira' and that the rings were originally part of the Tri-Ni-Set.

She also included the information of the flames, but she excluded the individual power of the flames.

"As expected of Gio, you got Sky." G said as he raised his hands which was covered with Red flames.

"So, you are a storm..." Sepira said so now we are training on the flames and strengthening it to help us in our crusade into Japan and the problems we face as a vigilante group.

I packed my clothes as Leo came in, "I wish you a pleasant journey Giotto-sama." I sighed at him, "How many times have I told you to just call me Giotto."

Leo just shrugged and smiled, sending me off to G who was waiting at the front porch. "I entrust Vongola into your hands, Leo!" I waved goodbye to my subordinates in the Group.

On the way to the port, G talked to me about the itinerary of the trip. "You have to buy shoujo manga for Cozarto and sweets for Lampo that will be bought at the last day after we have familiarised ourselves with the layout of Japan, we are also meeting up with a group called the Asarigumi or Japanese Yakuza, they will lend us a guide of our choosing."

My eyes twitched, "Too long! Can't you just say that we can have fun and not go into business mode?" G sighed and has seem to have gave in.

"Fine, but please listen to me when I instruct you to do something." I nodded enthusiastically, we were now walking to board the ship and retired into our rooms.

A few days passed, I was fascinated with the aquatic life that could be seen outside our hometown of Italy, while G was just preparing himself to catch me if I fell over board, which I almost did but I trust G to save me.

"You should calm down for a while, Gio." G said grabbing the back of my coat to keep me from questioning the locals about their lives and running around to pet the animals.

"But G, they're so cute!" I kept taunting him with words of praises for the animals that are in an abundance in Japan.

"Gio… we have to go now." G said I turned to see him blushing and I saw the people pointing at us, with my meagre ability in the Japanese language, I translated a "What a cute カップル (couple)" Too bad I could not understand the last word, but it seems that G did, for he dragged me away from the area.

"G, what were they talking about just now?" I asked as we waited outside the Asarigumi Dojo, "It's your fault for looking like a girl." G mumbled but I could hear him. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Well, it means that-" The revelations were cut short as someone around our age group appeared, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything..."

I shook my head, "Nah, you didn't do anything." He just smiled and introduced himself as he brought us into, "Nice to meet you, I am Asari Ugetsu."

I nodded in greeting, "I'm Giotto the angry person behind me is G." Said person just 'tsked' at the back and followed Ugetsu who was all smiles.

"So let's talk business first, so in this contract, it states that the benefits that we would get is-" The conversation on the job was continuing in this direction as the Japanese are not used to talking about business that does not give direct benefits and G was close to snapping but I placed a hand on his to keep him calm.

When it was all over, G grabbed my shoulders and shook it, "That was the longest I've seen you kept your cool!" He exclaimed, "Ahahaha, you guys are funny." Ugetsu said laughing. "Shut up you outsider!" G shouted at him.

I held my head in my hands as I looked at the fake smile that Ugetsu gave him, "Yeah, I guess I'm an outsider..." 'He looks hurt.' I grasped his hand in mine and said to him, "You might be an outsider now, but let's build this up to become friends!"

I smiled at him and shook his hand. "Giotto..." Ugetsu trailed off, "You better be happy that Gio is helping you." G snapped, "G, calm down."

I sighed, 'We should really teach him Anger-management.' I looked at Ugetsu and G Conversing with each other or arguing more like it, 'And I think Ugetsu will be the one to do it.'

Flowers popped out around me, "You should've kept quiet before I snap." I said happy that I had taken out all the pent-up frustration from the addition of the meeting and the previous argument.

Ugetsu and G were on their knees, looking a little beat up as they were still grumbling, while the other was laughing awkwardly.

"Anyways, I choose you as our guide!" I raised my hands in the air and pointed to Ugetsu.

 **0000**

 **So that's the end of that chapter, I want to know if I have written them with the correct personalities thus far but either ways, I'll have the most fun with the interactions between Primo and his guardians. Though, the OCs will not make much appearance until much late in the chapters.**

 **And while Primo loves the Japanese culture, not all the words can be learnt witgout a teacher and the Japanese words does sound similar to their english counterpart but sometimes, Primo just does not listen during classes and when does schools teach students romance?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note. Ugetsu's introduction to the story is not very well planned out since I do not know how he is just by judging his descendant, Yamamoto who is like him. I can only get Happy-go-lucky kid with a need to lie to others and push himself to his wits end so not that much for me to work with. Hope I did nail it.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

"For starters, do you know any sweet stores or places where romance stories contain?" G said.

"You are forgetting the most important thing!" I stated, "All my friends should know how to control fire!" G face-fell, "Seriously, I don't think so."

Ugetsu looked in between us, "What are you guys talking about?" I wanted to answer but G slammed a hand over my mouth, "Nothing!"

I struggled to save myself, "Ugetsu, save me!" My cries for help was muffled but Ugetsu got the message and took me out of G's arms.

"Oi, what are you doing with Gio?" G said menacingly, "Maa, maa, Gio only wanted to answer my questions." Ugetsu added fuel to the fire. "G, please let me tell him..." I looked pleadingly at him. "Urg, fine but don't say I didn't warn you." G relented.

Ugetsu lit up and listen with rapid attention. "...And that's about it." I ended and saw that Ugetsu was trying it out, my institution flickered to life as I took out the box containing the rings that I have called Vongola rings and took out one which was blue in colour with a rain symbol inside it. "You can take this as a prove of our friendship!" I exclaimed giving him the ring.

"Are you really giving this to me/him?" Ugetsu and G shouted in happiness for one and disbelief for the other.

I grinned and nodded in acceptance, "Of course, you're my friend now after all… Right?" My eyes clouded in hesitance and fear about the fact that Ugetsu might reject my idea.

"I accept, I would love to be your friend." Ugetsu said grabbing the hand that held the ring.

G got irritated at something enough to pull me into his embrace, "I've said it before and I'll say it again, don't touch Gio." He was glaring at Ugetsu. "G..." I wanted to stop this fight as quickly as possible but…

"It's okay, G just wants to prove a point." Ugetsu said with a truthful smile 'He knows that G is just overprotective.' I trust their judgements of each other.

"Damn right I do." G shouted, and I stopped him before he could flip him off.

"G think this through..." I hugged him, hoping to push in some common sense into him.

"But he insulted you and invaded your personal space." G twitvhed in my embrace, slightly struggling to escape.

"Saa, what do you want me to do to let me be part of your group?" Ugetsu looked serious for once.

"What do you think?" G lit up a red flame on the ring with Ugetsu mirroring his image but with blue flames.

 **0000**

The challenge ended, with a tie between the two panting males and their meditator, me standing in the middle with hands outstretched facing each of them.

"To think that the challenge will include me..." I grumbled, I don't get paid enough for this.

G just brushed off the dust and stated, "I needed to test his resolve to stay with you, I'm sorry Gio."

I shook my head, lowering my arms. "It's okay, but did Ugetsu pass your test?"

Ugetsu's head snapped upright and focused on G, "Yeah, he did."

Ugetsu ran up and hugged both of us in happiness, "So now can I touch Gio?" "No" "But why, his hair is so fluffy!" Ugetsu ruffled my hair to emphasise his point.

"Mou, when can we get going? I want to explore Japan!" I swat away his attempts on messing my hair up even further.

 **0000**

We bought quite a number of things and was proud of our accomplishment as it was hard to find those items due to getting lost constantly.

"Aren't you happy we finished it in one day?" I asked G who was growling at Ugetsu for getting us lost despite living here longer than us, "But it was thanks to you so, I'm not sure if we need a guide..."

Ugetsu nodded, "That's true, so now I'll follow you as a friend!" G shouted with tick marks on his head, "No way you flute-freak!" We recently have learnt that Ugetsu can play the flute, beautifully too.

Since we have three days of stay left, _staying at the dojo for the last day, teaching the Asaris business for the second and visiting monuments for tomorrow_ is the plan.

"Gio," I woke up to G's voice, "Mm, what is it?" I stretched, G is not the type to wake people up without reasons, so I straightened my clothes and followed him.

"Keep quiet and listen" G instructed me, pointing to the dojo of the Asarigumi, I cupped my ears and heard slashes, 'Most probably from a sword.'

"What is Ugetsu doing?" I asked G who replied with a sigh, "As expected of your institution, but I don't know why he is doing this..." I nodded, "He had looked so devoted to the flute too."

The both of us silently stared at the boy who was wearing a sad gaze as his parents push him to learn the sword and when it was over, we stalked up to him.

"Ugetsu, why are you doing something you don't want to do?" I asked as the said person took off his attire and frowned at us, but it lasts only for a second before it twisted into a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't try to change the topic, Flute-freak." G glared at him, "Unless you enjoy what you are doing, there won't be any progress made."

Ugetsu lost the falseness and blinked slowly, "What do you know..."

I rose a questioning eyebrow, "Ugetsu-"

"I said, what do you know? Why must I suffer while my siblings can play around and have fun. Why me… is it just because I'm the next head?"

Ugetsu looked so frustrated with himself, his flames activating through his emotions and G got very angry, "Don't you dare, you don't even know what Gio's been through to get this far… the sacrifices he made, you can't compare to him!"

When Ugetsu looked at me, I felt so ashamed whenever someone talked about my losses the people who gave themselves up to greed and I would be there to eliminate them. Those who think of us as the new mafia syndicate and despise us even though we did nothing wrong.

"It's okay G, we have yet to tell him anything." I grabbed a fistful of his clothes but before he could calm down the rage of his flames or those of mine, Ugetsu covered us with his blue flames saying that he was sorry for doubting them.

It was the last day of the trip, they were having fun in the dojo and practicing their combat skills. "You will lose in a fight." G told Ugetsu.

"I know, it's hard for me to choose between the two after all." I could tell that his love for honour and the flute prevented him from going all out and training in the way of the sword.

I looked at G teaching Ugetsu what dirty tricks people with do to get the upper hand and ways to counter it, "I think you guys get along better than you think."

G paused in his lecture while Ugetsu laughed, "So you think so too, Gio?"

G stuttered, "W-what, no we d-don't!" I smiled at their interaction, loving how they balance each other out and the way the rings I gave them glinting under the sunlight.

 **0000**

 _Why Giotto can forgive Ugetsu._

I stood by the side and watched the both argue and smiled, Ugetsu's words really did remind me of my past self. Maybe it was pressure or a similar feeling of needing to lie. My eyes glanced to the ground and sighed. Why do I have to remember that moment? I really hope it does not happen and that I am just overthinking it.

The kind of life I lived before my parents left was just like a bed of roses, beautiful to think about but painful to live through due to the evident flaws it contained. My parents were just like anyone else's, happy, lively and accepting but no one can tell, that they constantly wear masks and because of their perfection on the art of deception, I have perfected one to break them.

"It's a family trait." They once said when I confronted them about it and they took it upon themselves to teach me their skills. Day after day, I was forced to watch the people at the local Market Place, to detect the lies and write them down.

(The fruits lady is lying about having a husband. The child at the toys store is lying about his family. The well-dressed man is lying about wanting to help the poor.)

Lie after lie, the sick feeling in my stomach gets darker. "Is there even a point to this?" Finally getting tired of it, I asked my parents who smile, passing me a book, with illustrations in them.

"This is the reason, my child. Now go to sleep." I did not argue, going to my room and decide to read the book.

Page after page, I felt a deeper sense of spite to the author. Liar, liar… Why does everyone have to lie?! Every page showed a lie from everyone and the last page terrified me. "My wife/husband is lying about loving me." I read, this book was a collaboration between my parents, so why did they write this?

I soon realised my naivety, no one can never lie, may it be a slip of the tongue or on purpose as the truth hurts. So, this mask was made to protect themselves from the world, more lies make their mask stronger.

My parents say that my mask is much weaker than my detection, but I digress, I have been ling perfectly, deluding myself to think that everything is alright, that what I am doing is right, that my family is okay.

Never am I going to live this down, how will my future friends react to me? To the lies that piled up on how I can be there for them, support them when I am not different?! Maybe, maybe they will even leave me.

"Will you ever leave me?" I asked my parents and they shook their heads, plastering a smile that does not even reach their eyes.

"Will you ever love me?" Yet again, they merely brushed it off and replied.

"We will always love you."

Without needing my institution, I could already tell, that was not true and just as expected, they were gone the very next day, leaving me all alone. **LIARS**.

"Gio!" I looked up to see G calling for me. "Come on, the flute-freaks is going to perform for you."

Yes, it must have just been a nightmare, a misjudgement on my part. I will never believe it, my friends will never leave me.

 **0000**

 **So, two of the guardians have gathered -Knuckle and Lampo does not count (yet) since they aren't wearing the rings- and Primo's short past is being revealed. I really believe that Hyper institution is something that can be trained so I decided to have his past boosting his Hyper institutions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note here so Primo and G just got back from their trip and it things are looking up for Vongola. Though, there are times I feel like it is going too smoothly for them.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

"I hope he becomes part of Vongola..." I mumbled then shook my head, "Nah, it'll happen, I trust Sepira."

She had told us that those chosen by the rings will be connected to each other through fate and will end up as a member.

I honestly believe that Sepira loves fate way too much, just like last week when she came over to check on my Sky flames.

"Giotto, it seems our meeting is as eventful as last time..." She said, looking at the burnt down patch of land I was standing on.

I grumbled at her amused tone. "Well, I'm sorry for not being able to control the flames like I want to."

Sepira had only chuckled then, keeping to herself how to control Sky flames. "Well, it was fate that chose you to become a Sky flame user so I believe that you will succeed."

"I want to succeed, yes but not at the consequence of losing my clothes every time!" I shivered as another cold wind blew past.

"Stop laughing already Sepira and help me get some warm clothes!"

 **0000**

I was so sleepy finalising the contract with the other business holders that I was asleep the whole way back.

Thankfully, G became my transportation by carrying me back to the Mansion while calling up people to help bring the luggage back beforehand. Or so as G said.

"Did you like the presents?" I was currently having a phone conversation with Cozarto as Lampo was still in Mafia school so is unavailable right now.

"It's amazing, Suzuki and I loved it! The plot was there and the character development was so obvious that it kept me at the edge of my seat!"

I chuckled at his descriptions of the book, "Our new friend, Ugetsu picked it out for us and he said that it was beautiful love story that'll probably work for you."

Even if I cannot see it, I could tell that Cozarto was nodding through the phone, "Cozarto, may I remind you that this is a phone conversation."

Earning chuckles from him, "Sorry, I forgot. Is Ugetsu your new companion in Vongola?"

"No he isn't..."

"You aren't going to give up are you?"

I grinned, "Yep, but it still is up to him."

A hand grabbed my shoulder, "Cozarto, are you feeling what I'm feeling?" I shivered at the rage coming from behind me and heard gulping from the phone.

"Yep, I'm feeling it also..." His must be ten times more scarier as while G is angrier, he would not hit me as hard as Suzuki hits Cozarto.

"Meet you at the usual spot?"

"Mhm. Bye"

I placed the phone cautiously back on the receiver and awaited my death , "Gio, you know what I'm here for… Right?"

I turned around slowly and faced an irritated G. "Is it cause I skipped Paperwork?" I looked down as my collar was roughly grabbed by him.

"Yah think?" Let me tell you, being dragged by the back of your clothes to the office was not a fun experience and very embarrassing.

 **0000**

I was walking down the street with Cozarto, G and Lampo. It was a bright day out with only the sun in sight.

We were trying to find the church where Knuckle was due to me thinking that one of the rings will resonate with him.

Lampo was another one so I was killing two birds with two rings.

However, "Knuckle? Oh, he's out at Altofonte." Was what the Pope at Monreale told us.

"Well, since he isn't here, let's just go home now." G said, getting ready to go back.

"What, how can you be so heartless G? Don't you know how much effort Gio put into this trip?" Cozarto sighed at G and fake cries.

Before G could throw back an insult, I stepped in. "Now, now. Don't go around starting fights and besides, this can be our bonding trip."

G went silent while Lampo took the chance to blow a raspberry while Cozarto smirked.

 **0000**

"I'm sleepy, Onee-san, is this guy that good that we need to go from Palermo to here?" Lampo complained as we stood outside an illegal fighting area.

I nodded without hesitation, "I did say that I'll buy you candy on the way if you stayed."

My companions glanced at the big bag of candies in Lampo's hand.

"You are kind of amazing Lampo." Cozarto said eyeing how Lampo has not seemed to gain any weight.

"It's because the cry-baby's tears contain fat so it was lost constantly..." G grumbled.

Sadly, his day off was taken up trying to find the "The Black Messiah, aka Boxing-manic." as he calls Knuckle.

"I gave you the whole of next week of free time and I even swear to do my Paperwork properly..." I whined.

"Well, this gave me a good reason to escape Suzuki, so I'll milk this for all its worth." Cozarto said, patting my back as we tried to find a seat.

We looked down to see one of the cards with Knuckle's name on it with, 'Versus Reining Champion' written below it.

"Was he always that good at fighting?" G asked, seeing Knuckle beat the champion smoothly and without a single movement wasted.

"You should never judge a book by its cover, Pinky." Lampo said haughtily.

"Shut up Brat, you probably don't even know what it means. ." He hit the back of Lampo's head.

"I guess that's another member you want?" Cozarto gestured at the elated Knuckle who was all smiles as he pulled up the former champion.

I gave him a bright smile, my next member! "Yep!"

 **0000**

When I saw Knuckle exiting the area, I called out to him but for some reason, he was surprised and tinted with fear?

I guess Cozarto was right, I am like a mother as my next words came out worried. "Knuckle, what's-"

"How did you find me? No one else saw but you right?"

My eyes swirled as he kept asking questions that I could not answer fast enough, I have not trained enough for this.

Cozarto stopped Knuckle from going any further and now it was G who answered them for me.

"The Pope told us where you were and don't worry, he knows but is still waiting for you to come back."

Lampo filled me in on what had transpired between the two loudest people as Cozarto just pats my head affectionately.

"So Knuckle want to support the Church with the money he earned from the fights." Pausing to see if what I said is true.

"However, he know that it goes against the Church's rules?" All of them nodded.

"I just wanted to help out at first but the fights started becoming thrilling and I couldn't stop myself from coming back for more battles." Knuckle confessed to us.

"But you also don't like to kill, right? Since this place is illegal, killing would be allowed." Cozarto asked as Knuckle drowned himself in guilt.

I started chuckling, "Then, this will be easy," Everyone turned their heads to me tilting their heads slightly, "Be a part of my Group."

G's eyes widened as Cozarto started laughing and Lampo stopped eating.

All of their reactions did not hinder me in my search for Knuckle's acceptance, "What can you even offer that will help me?"

I shook my head, sad that he does not know it. "Don't you know that Vongola has Palermo under its protection?"

Knuckle still frowned in thought as G sighed face palming, "You really know how to use superiority at its advantage for the wrong things."

I pouted at him, "But G, I want to have seven people including me as the heads of Vongola."

"Because Sepira gave you seven rings?" G rolled his eyes,.

"No, it's because seven is a lucky number and the colours of the rainbow, Silly." I patted a sulking G.

Lampo joined Cozarto in his laughter at G's dismay, "So, I can continue this direction but with the safety of your Group backing me up?"

Knuckle cut in the celebration, my eyes turned serious as I looked at him, "You can count on that more than your current sponsors. So, do you accept?"

Knuckle grinned and said, "Where can I Ultimately get signed up?"

I took out a box, "Gio, no..."

"G, Yes." Despite G's disagreement, I gave the yellow gem ring with a picture of the sun to Knuckle and the green gem ring with a lighting bolt to Lampo.

"Now both of you are part of the Vongola, in friendship or being forced to!" Lampo admired the ring as Knuckle laced a chain through it making it into a necklace.

Both thanking me for some reason, it is just jewellery, I thought males would be pissed off to receive that as a gift. Guess not.

 **0000**

 _What if G is does not completely trust Primo._

"Are you crazy?! You are inviting a complete civilian into the Mafia!"

Primo sighed for the umpteenth time. "G, you have to trust me. Besides, weren't we also civilians two months ago?"

G shook his head in disbelief. "No Giotto, I have not forgotten but you must remember that I came from a Mafia family and you were the one who created the group.

Primo is starting to get a little irritated at G's insistence to not let Knuckle into the group.

"Then what about Lampo or Ugetsu? I also 'forced' them to join didn't I?"

"No, that's different. Lampo has the protection of the Lord and Ugetsu has his family to back him up but Knuckle is all alone here!"

"Do I have a choice in this?" Knuckle spoke up, scared to the fast paced conversation.

"Yes!" Both G and Primo want this argument to end and Knuckle's answer would be the tie breaker.

"Well, both of you brought up interesting points." Knuckle paused to gauge their reactions. "But I have no idea what you said to the Ultimate!"

It took all their will power to stop them both from face palming or wringing Knuckle's neck. What have they been arguing for if the person in question does not understand?

"I will put the Church before me and accept your Ultimate offer, Giotto!" Knuckle said, and the two friends only stared at each other in silent agreement.

'Never bring Knuckle into a conversation he will not understand. It will just be a waste of words.'

 **0000**

 **So, now only two more left. If you are wondering how there are phones in 1600s, I actually do not have much of an explanation.**

 **You see, in the future arc, the three mechanics were able to create technology that should not have been possible in that time so I thought, why not have Talbot help them out in communications?**

 **Sure, three mechanics were needed to create flying bikes and mobile bases, but Talbot is able to create something just from a description as seen during the arcobaleno trials arc.**

 **So it is highly possible for him to create a phone just by Primo's explanation.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note. Time to introduce how Primo hosts a party, something I believe he is unable to due to the lack of experience, so he has to ask Cozarto and Lampo's Father for help and another guardian introduced.**

 **By the way, is the chapters too short? I would leave it at around 1k words for each chapter and I don't want to keep you waiting or bore you so please do review if it is not to your liking.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

On the way back, the private transport was noisy with shouting being heard everywhere but I loved it, all my closest friends coming together and having fun, like a family or famiglia.

Despite Ugetsu not being here, I can somehow feel that he is having fun in Japan and that he knows we are the same.

Cozarto noticed my happiness and asked, "Are you excited about the upcoming ball?"

I nodded, "Of course I am, but being with you guys brings me greater happiness than the party, I just hope that the invitation made it into Ugetsu's hands."

Cozarto leaned back further into his seat, "He will, don't you trust Virgo?"

"I do! It's just..." I struggled to find the next words and ended up trailing off.

"You're worried that something might happen to her?"

I bit my lip in fear for her safety, ever since we had gotten allies from the Asarigumi, Shimon, Belmont, Luciano and many other families, our popularity grew in both ways as a most sought out syndicate and a rising threat to other groups.

'We aren't even a mafia group! There is no need to attack any of my family members.' I sighed exhausted.

Now in preparation for the ball or party as I like to call it, G handled the invitations, Lampo the food, Knuckle the decorations, Cozarto the entertainment and me, the paperwork for all these items.

I propped my head in my arms, resting it from the amount of paperwork, "You really finished it without complaint." G said surprised.

"Like I would go back on a swear, Knuckle helped me remember it after all." I dragged out still sleepy.

"Do you really want Lampo to take care of the food?" G questioned warily.

"Yes, don't worry, Leo will be following him and besides, his father recommended him." I could hear G sighing in relief.

"To the Ultimate!"

"Great… the headache is here." G massaged his temples, now he knows how I feel when he starts shouting like a maniac.

"Giotto, where's the Ultimate bathroom?" I pointed the way for Knuckle who shouted a "Thanks" along the way.

"The Famiglia is growing." I muttered, seeing how many people have joined in and I smiled in joy.

"Gio, if this place really turns into a Mafia syndicate, you know I'll still stick by you." The resolve in G's eyes made me feel better as it really is happening.

 **0000**

"Who is taking care of Ore-sama's attire anyways?" Lambo asked sucking on a lollipop and staring expectantly at the door.

"A friend of mine, she likes to dress people up, so I asked her to come and help us." I said eating a strawberry macaroon.

"How can a girl help us to the Ultimate?" Knuckle questioned. "You don't know her… she's the demon." G trembled a little.

'Even G is scared!' Is probably the thought that ran through their minds, considering he is usually the one doing the scaring.

Cozarto joined in the fear, "Running away was futile as she somehow got my guardians to join in the chase."

I chuckled, "She's quite evil at times, but if you listen, nothing will happen to you." Both male glowered at me and mumbled incoherent words under their breaths.

The doorbell rang, "Oh look just on time!" I clapped my hands as Leo led a female into the room.

"Long time no see Gio Gio. I wonder if G and Cozarto have learnt their lesson on defying me?" She said.

Lampo mumbled out the first words he thought, "Beautiful..."

Knuckle seemed to have heard as he nodded, and the female smiled, "Why thank you but be careful, I have a lover now."

My eyes widened, this is news to me. "Wow, really? Congrats! When's the wedding?"

Sparkles appeared around her as her hands cupped her face, "Maybe the next few weeks or so, then I'll be called Elena Spade." She squealed at the end in happiness.

 **0000**

I looked at the clothes that Elena made for us, "Hm? This is better than I thought, why was G scared?" Knuckle asked.

"Because Gio is here." G informed them and Cozarto whispered.

"Elena does things behind Gio's back like make us wear… _those_ outfits."

I listened to them and thought how Ugetsu will look like if he was here, wearing what Elena proposed to them.

Lampo shouted about how much the clothes fit him and the fact that G was lying. 'I don't think so; my institution isn't reacting to it.'

I muffled my laughter as Elena only did it because the two males told her that she should sit at the sidelines during a fight with the Inganno (Hoax) famiglia due to her being a girl and you know the rest.

Wearing my suit, I really look and felt like I am in the Mafia. When I confided to them my thoughts, everyone agreed, but still happy that their clothes suited them.

 **0000**

It was the time for the party to start and many different people that G chose, came flooding into the place.

Taking a deep breath, that slowed my racing heart, I stepped onto the stage and saw everyone staring at me.

G already had what I wanted to eat readied on a table, Lampo was sneaking in food before others, Knuckle was outside training, Cozarto gave me a thumbs up for support.

Elena wrapped her arms around a male, probably her lover and Ugetsu who entered the place quietly smiling at me making my face glow in happiness that I have all these people as my friends.

"My name is Giotto di Vongola and as the Primo of the Vongola Famiglia, I am here to thank you all for coming to this party hosted by my friends and I." Pausing to give them a smile.

"On behalf of everyone attending this party, I hope that you may enjoy yourselves and look back at this party as the time you are able to make your dreams a reality."

I rose my glass of wine and everyone did the same, with pride shining in both my friends and my eyes all shouted, "To Our Future!"

I let out a breath I had not known I held and walked down the steps, towards my group of friends.

However, before I could even take three steps, Elena dragged me away from them and headed for the balcony where a silhouette stood.

"Elena my dear, is this the person you spoke of?" The lover asked gesturing to me, with an unknown fury in his eyes.

"Yes, isn't he nice?" Elena exclaimed, and I noticed fire burning behind him that indigo tinted flames resonated with me.

"Is that so..." Daemon glared at me and I sweat dropped.

'Today is the day of my death, because Elena's fiancé doesn't like me, and I really hope that what resonated is hatred. I'm not good at dealing with those.' I thought with a strained smile as Lover boy glared at me.

"I'm Giotto, nice to meet you." I shake hands with him as he added pressure to the handshake.

"Daemon Spade, I hope Elena has been treated alright."

Elena was the one to answer, "Of course he did, Gio Gio is the best host, he is a gentleman after all." And there goes my writing hand.

'You're adding fuel to the fire, Elena. Just stop.' My hand was in so much pain and I don't think Daemon is going to stop.

"How long are you two going to stare at each other? I'm going to get jealous you know." Elena pouted, and Daemon immediately let go of my hand to comfort Elena.

"My dear, you know I will never cheat on you." Daemon kissed her cheek while I nursed my bruised hand and turned to G.

I was just standing there having a hand signal conversation with G, "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, something!" Is he trying to get me a death's wish?!

"Something?! You try doing something in my place!?"

Arguments seem to make everything better for the lovebirds so after their moment and my apparent freaking out, they told me their motive for coming here, "I want Daemon to be a part of Vongola, he will be able to help." Elena said, that was… very straight to the point.

I looked at Daemon's face, "Do you want to and think that you can devote yourself to protect the weak?"

I said with all the fun and games in me gone, what I had not known was that there was an orange flame at the top of my head and that I look like a proper boss.

Daemon looked towards Elena who nodded, and said with a hand on his chest, bowing. "I will put my life on the line to uphold the will of Vongola."

The sober mood was gone when I started smiling again, "Then you're in!" Smile brightening when I saw Daemon's dumbfounded face, take that.

Someone's arm hung upon my shoulder then, "I heard a conversation about joining Vongola and would like to participate."

I knew that he was harmless which includes that he had been there for the last few parts.

If I was strict, I would have scolded him for interrupting but I am still in a happy mood, so I will let it slide.

 **0000**

 _How Daemon met Elena and decided to be engaged_

'How boring.' Was Daemon's first thoughts about Elena. She is like every other woman in this ball, quiet, meek and pretty pathetic.

He never spoke to her, priding himself on his judge of character and left her to her own devices while playing around with the other aristocrats.

However, one day. One day was all it took to change that thought around. She had shouted at her father for the most amusing reason.

"I am not going to marry _that_!" She shouted, pointing to him. Does she not know what she is doing? Risking years' worth of alliances because of her pettiness.

She changed her mind quickly the next day, reverting to back to being just like others but there was a pinch of spite in her and that kept his entertainment.

A week has gone past and she finally started warming up to him. Talking freely as if he was her stuffed teddy bear that will never spill her secrets.

Months came and went. Daemon decided to take his games a step further. "Should I tell your father about how you are spending time with other males?"

The response he got was staggering at the least, she just took her fork and stabbed it into his meal, the sauce spattering on his clothes.

Her eyes darkened as her fork went deeper into the meat. "Look, Spade. You and I both know how I am like so why play this game. If word gets out and GioGio is affected…"

Daemon gulped as her chilling smile dimmed the bright room. "You know I will come after you. Allies or not."

That moment, Daemon fell in love. Not just anyone have the guts to threaten him and live through it. Making it his mission to get her heart, by being as romantic as he can be an instead of being turned off by it, Elena started falling for him as well after that one time.

 **0000**

 **That comes to the end of this chapter. For the Omake, I just wanted to test how far I can make Elena a bad-ass and their engagement more realistic than 'when I saw her, it was love at first sight' Or fight in this story.**

 **I would love to elaborate more on the lifestyles of each guardian, but I can only limit it to the Omakes since I don't want Primo to be the influencer so that I can play around with the other characters more.**

 **Please tell me what like of Omake you would like and who it will be centred around since everybody has a limit to their creativity. Mine would stop for every chapter and I want to test how good I am in making things from scratch.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note since parties are for gathering, I thought to myself, why don't we throw everybody in? Thus, an ally joins in the fun.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

"Why do you want to ally with us, Rhino of the Cavallone famiglia?"

I felt a headache bubbling up at the remembrance of how much trouble G and Cozarto caused me in terms of their "Scouting" that was dignified with a glare from me.

I saw champagne being passed around my friends, I envy them for not getting caught up in such things and that's why I pull G down with me.

"So you know who I am, well that makes it easier so do you agree or not?"

I took his outreach hand and finalised the deal with a firm shake. "And now if you'll excuse me..." I walked towards them and gave Ugetsu a hug.

"I miss you." G patted both our backs and made us introduce Ugetsu. "This is the friend I made in Japan, His name is Ugetsu Asari, he is the holder of the Vongola Rain ring."

Ugetsu bowed at them, "Nice to meet you guys, I have heard a lot of things from the letters Gio sent me."

G ran a hand through his hair, "So that's why you stayed in the office longer than usual."

Cozarto gave him a warm welcome and included his guardians, "This is Suzuki, Acqua, Albano, Katou, Oyama and Motto." The respective person greeted in their own unique way and made me smile wondering if my Guardians will be the same.

 **0000**

The party has ended on a high note, Ugetsu and Knuckle stayed over while the rest went home.

That was the night I found out about the apparent clumsiness of my new ally, Cavallone Rhino.

As we were walking, I noticed something was off about my surroundings.

"Rhino, where are your subordinates?" My Hyper institution acted up at his nonchalant smile.

"Oh, they went to prepare the carriage and scout out the location. Can't be too cautious about assassins." I flinched as another wave of pain erupted at the base of my skull.

"Hahaha… Sorry, Vongola." I blinked my eyes to see the red carpeted floor and a very heavy weight on my back.

"You bastard!" G roared and kicked Rhino to the curb and pulled me up swiftly.

I was still slightly dazed by the fact that Rhino tripped, on nothing. "What's this? A new game?" Ugetsu swung an arm around Rhino with an air of friendliness but I could see the dark glint in his eyes.

"I have never seen someone trip so Ultimately!" Knuckles shouted and started another argument with G on safety while Lampo groaned on about how he will not be able to sleep with this noisiness.

Thankfully, Daemon was distracted by Elena and will not join this noise pollution with the spice of battles.

 **0000**

"G, did you assign places already?" I asked when I saw him walking down the hallway.

"I have designed each room to the seven that you will choose." G praised himself as we clapped for him.

"Amazing, G I didn't know you can do that." Ugetsu said with Knuckle shouting 'To The Ultimate!' G just kept quiet but I could tell that he is ruffling his feathers underneath that stoic look.

"Well, Good night." The four of us said together, leaving for our rooms.

 **0000**

I had assigned jobs to them as a field experience for them, G did not think that this was a good idea for they went in pairs so double the damage.

I agree with him but with Knuckle-Lampo, G-Ugetsu and Elena-Daemon group. Many things can go wrong especially the second group.

As expected, I stood in front of a police station with the two guilty people who looked quite beaten up, seating in a interrogation room.

"I'm sorry Gio, but the flute-freak-"

"I don't want to hear your complains now G. So what are they charged for?" I asked the policeman by the sidelines.

He had platinum-blond hair ice blue eyes, wearing a buttoned trench coat which is a dark shade of grey, tie is black and he wears a dark purple-grey dress shirt.

"They destroyed property and endangered many people's lives." The way the male said it was like he was barely holding himself back from beating them up.

I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Do I need to do paperwork to get them out or pay?"

G face palmed and Ugetsu laughed, "That is so like you Gio."

I turned to G, "I should be the one sighing, I have enough paperwork as it is but you just had to add more to my workload and you were the one who said and I quote 'I'll take care of the flute-freak!'" I was that close to shouting at him but kept my temper under control.

Ugetsu laughing at the fact that this was normal in the household of Vongola and thus, is having the time of his life now being out of my line of fire.

I heard tick marks forming on someone's head and saw that the blond almost looked as pissed as Daemon when Elena spoke to me.

"You herbivores… I'll beat you to death." The male tried to hit me with handcuffs or something but failed as I blocked it earning a "Wow" from the blond. "What's your name?" He asked me.

"Giotto." I know he is the holder of the purple ring but he is first and foremost a policeman so giving the name of a Mafia boss would not help.

"Hn." The male turned away and talked to some of his subordinates (if you call grunting and the opposite side just nodding silently a "conversation") in silence.

 **0000**

Now we were free as a bird who regained its ability to fly, after I was stuck there having to finish three stacks of paperwork for them which is complete torture by the way.

'What did they even do?!' I mumbled complains about the two who were having a conversation (re: argument) again.

G was saying about how the blond was rude to me while Ugetsu was dreading the day he would have to go back to Japan and the said blond was staring at me like a hawk to a prey.

"Done!" I stretched myself, hearing my bones crack satisfied that the words were still readable and raised my hands, "G, carry me."

I could see G's eye twitching, "Why?" My eyes narrowed, did he really forget the trouble he caused?

"It's your fault in the first place."

Ugetsu nodded, "You know that what Gio said is true, but I can carry you instead if you want..."

I was about to accept but G lifted me off my feet, "Let's get going already." I secretly high-fived Ugetsu for his ingenious use of reverse psychology on G.

The blond read through the papers, giving us the 'Okay' to leave and we went on our merry way back home.

I leaned in closer to G's chest as I felt the warmth radiate from him and the gentle rocking that made me fall asleep in his arms.

 **0000**

 _What G and Ugetsu did_

It was supposed to be a simple mission since Ugetsu is not familiar with Italy and the language so Giotto gave them a trip to help out at an orphanage.

G had whined about it during the trip there, saying how he is above taking care of snotty, bratty and spoiled children.

You have no idea how much better it is to be an orphan than in an abusive family since Giotto gave a majority of his money to help such establishments.

Upon arriving at the place, G can officially say that he despises children and that he will find a way to get back at Giotto.

Ugetsu was close to following in G's footsteps, considering how the building is on fire and the fact that the children are still having fun setting fire to more places.

"I'm so sorry." There is at least a sensible matron in this place as she looked on the verge of bursting into tears in front of them.

"I-I tried to control them but…" Queue the waterworks, G just stood by the side, cursing the parents of these children.

Ugetsu had to take care of the girl, and comforted her with as much he can give despite also wanting to cry.

They had no choice but to try and put out the fire but they are not well equipped, only having their weapons and clothes.

"Well, let's come back tomorrow." The matron looked horrified at G's words. He just shrugged. "They did this, if they die, I don't want to be held responsible."

Ugetsu sighed at G's nonchalance, this is just how he is. "Children are creatures with pure hearts. I'm sure they did not do this on purpose!"

The matron said, pointing at G who now wanted to kill her instead.

"You can't even control those 'angels' of yours so shut up already, your whining hurts my ears."

Ugetsu had to step in to calm them both down. "Now, now. Calm down you two, no need to fight over this. Let's just try to put this out."

"And how would you suggest we go about doing this?" G rolled his eyes, gesturing to the building whose fire still has not been put out.

"Well, let's fight fire against fire."

"Yeah, let's do that-" G's eyes widened and saw blue fire lighting up Ugetsu's sword. "No. Wait. What?"

Ugetsu smiled at him, pointing the flaming sword at the building. "Don't you read those action books? They always say to fight fire with fire."

"I do read, Flute-freak but fire does not beat fire!" G shouted, grabbing Ugetsu's sword and struggled to pull it away.

Ugetsu pouted, G's attempt at getting the sword proved to be fruitless. "You won't know unless you try."

"Are you kidding me? And don't just stand there." G shouted at the matron. "Get the brats out of here. This idiot is really doing it!"

Just as those words left his mouth, the blue flames engulfed the burning building and the flames simmered.

"What? It's really working?!"

"You see, you won't know if you don't-" The flames became stronger as Ugetsu turned his back around to see the fire now much bigger. "Oops?"

"FLUTE-FREAK!"

 **0000**

 **Just how I want to end my story, with another argument between the two guardians I have the moat fun writing the dialogs of.**

 **If some of you are wondering why is everyone so touchy feely with Primo, I have an idea that newly formed bonds are fragile and both the initiator and receiver would try to keep it as safe as possible.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note. How does one get Alaude to join, I have no idea but just rolling with it seems like fun so that's what you get.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

"We're ba0ck to the Ultimate!" Knuckle's voice shocked me awake.

'Just when I can finally take a break too...' I yawned, rubbing my eyes and found out that I was in my room and in my pyjamas.

No matter, I got dressed and walked to the dining room.

"You idiot, that's obviously too fucking much!" G's insults can be heard as I neared the door.

"Maa, maa, you should all calm down first." Ugetsu.

"Oh come on, I messed up again." Elena.

"Ore-sama thinks that Onee-san will be poisoned by this." Lampo.

"To The Ultimate! It needs more Ultimate sugar!" Knuckle.

"Nufufufu, didn't Pinky already said that it was too much? What it needs is fruits." Daemon.

"Fruits should be what Giotto-sama wants and last I recall, it was not Durian." Thank God for Leo, I thought as I entered the place to see the mess they made out of my beloved kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?" I tilted my head in a questioning manner, to see Leo's tearful face look at me with hope.

"Giotto-sama, thank the heavens you're here, these people are going to destroy my kitchen!" Gemini shouted crying.

"Gio, we just wanted to make you cake..." G said, continuing to restraint a struggling Knuckle who has a bag of sugar in hand.

"It totally looks like a cake." Scorpio mumbled in sarcasm, seeing his unimpressed face rolling his eyes.

"Scorpio, it may look like this but we tried our best." Elena pouted at him.

"They might as well give Giotto-san poison to eat, it looks like shit." Aquarius, Scorpio's wife informed the amateur chefs and Gemini nodded along with Leo.

Cozarto barged into the kitchen shouting, "What are you guys doing trying to give him this… _thing_ to eat?!"

With the entrance of an overprotective Cozarto, an argument started up with insults and death glares being flung at each other.

I started laughing, as they started getting more worried at the sudden change of attitude. "Gio/Giotto (-sama/san)/Primo?"

Their worry for me made me glow brighter, "I really am lucky to have you all as my friends."

They returned the happiness ten folded, "It is you we should thank Gio, you were the one who brought us together after all..." G said.

"Uwah, I didn't know you were the sappy type Pinky." Lampo said creeped out, whole body visibly shivering.

"Shut up you brat!" Another fight took place and the witnesses either joined in the food fight or stand by the side and smile.

 **0000**

"G, I'll leave Vongola in your hands till I finish this job." I said to my best friend, Cozarto was taken away by Suzuki back to the Shimon Famiglia and now I just gotten a request for me to appear.

Ever since Ugetsu went back for Japan, the paperwork increased for me so when this came out, 'I want my day off!' Was my very first thought.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" G said looking through the rules and regulations I set up specifically for each of my guardians, as Elena will not always be there when Daemon goes out leading to more paperwork.

I sighed, "That man has always been a thorn in their work, I was fine with it. However, if he threatens my family, I will end him."

I ended off in a serious note, walking out of the room leaving no discussion but could hear snippets of, "But this is him, your cousin..."

I closed my eyes as I went to pack my clothes, I had recently found out that I have a cousin named, "Ricardo" He has the temper of G and the strength of the blond but he was not able to beat me.

Thus, ran away to gain more power, I still know that in my heart, I want him to join me and I am still scared of his power hungry ways.

'He might destroy Vongola from the inside out.' But, where is the fun in life if I do not take risks? I smirked leaving the Mansion.

On the carriage, I pouted at my losses, 'I wanted to ride a horse there, but no… Leo just had to want to come along and ruin my fun...'

 **0000**

Looking outside at the changing scenery, I wondered how my meeting with Ricardo will go. "We are here." Leo open the door for me continuing, "I will get us a place for the night."

I nodded at him, happy that at least one of my members do not cause trouble. "Thank you Leo." He smiled and left with the luggage.

 **0000**

The desolate area, limited amount of wildlife and my institution spiking. 'Yep, he is here alright.'

I thought with muffled laughter, "He never changed." I mumbled to myself but it seems like someone heard it as well.

"Do you know who did this?"

I did not need to turn around to know that the blond was behind me, "Yeah, he was a person close to me."

"Was?"

My eyes turned downcast, "I loved him as one of my family but because of a misunderstanding, we grew apart."

"Hn."

Not another word passed between us as the world grew into a comforting silence, "Giotto-sama, do you want to rest?"

Till Leo appeared.

"-Sama?" I could tell that the blond was confused, 'I hope Leo doesn't tell him...' But it seems like my prayers went unheard.

"Giotto-sama is the boss of the Vongola Famiglia, the new but fast improving group in the Underworld." Leo announced it like that whole chunk of words is my name.

G proposed it to just be 'Giotto di Vongola' and the many other nicknames they give me like 'Primo' by Daemon but everyone uses it if strangers -that my institution thinks is bad- appear.

"Underworld? Omnivore..." I gulped seeing the blond raise his handcuffs.

'Is he going to send me to jail?'.

"I'll beat you to death."

'A battle?' I dodged punches and kicks, not letting one get past my guard.

"Why are you fighting me?!" I was really confused as to what is happening, Leo was long gone when the Inn owner called him back so I was on my own.

"Hn."

"Stop grunting already, speak man!" I was also very hungry and tired, 'I want to sleep and this is not my idea of a short vacation.'

Wind picked up in the area, my headache getting worse, "Giotto, what are you doing here?"

That voice that is vaguely familiar, 'Like hell I have time to think about that!' as the blonde's handcuffs scraped my cheek.

"Sorry, no time to talk." I replied the voice delivering kick to the blonde's stomach, he fell back into the walls and I went to inspect the voice.

 **0000**

 _How they planned the name._

"I feel like Vongola and Primo needs to be in the name." G had brought up a point in how people should address me during a meeting.

"They can't just call you by your name, you aren't friends." G said, wrecking his brain just for a name and Ugetsu nodded.

"Giotto needs a cool name, how does Italian bosses even call themselves?"

"They just call their title the association. Like Primo of the Vongola family." Lampo piped up, having the most experience with the mafia out of the four of us.

"No good enough, Gio needs that coolest name we can come up with." G said, resolution burning.

Knuckle looked at G and mumbled to himself. "So, just an Ultimate slightly below average name then."

"You Boxing-maniac! What do you mean below average?!" Knuckle shook his head at that.

"I said slightly below average, there's an Ultimate difference."

Ugetsu started laughing as G reached over to grab Knuckle's collar.

"What is wrong with it? I only spoke the truth to the Ultimate. Do you honestly think that _we_ can even Ultimately come up with names?"

Knuckle's words held some truth. We aren't exactly known for our naming sense. I named the group Vongola for God's sake, you have no idea how many threats I received had a jab at our name.

"Why don't we do it like this?" I took out a few strips of paper. "Each of us will write down part of the name on a slip of paper and put it into this box." I patted the one beside me.

"I will pick out three from the bunch and we can mix and match it to sound presentable ." The trio wordlessly started their work.

A few minutes passed and I stopped them from writing any more. "Come on, you know the rules."

They nodded and threw their choices into the box. I shook it to make it more fair and placed my hand in it, pulling out three slips of paper.

On it was written. 'Vongola', 'di' and 'Giotto'. How perfect, and I realised that the slips of paper were from each of their piles, even better.

Thus, I am now wearing the name, 'Vongola di Giotto'.

 **0000**

 **When you can relate to the characters because I have no naming sense myself. I just type whatever seems possible and Google search the meaning to make sure that it is not something offensive.**


	13. Chapter 13

**When I realise that there is nothing to write about anymore and start to panic. The document I'm using is really irritating so for any mistakes please tell me and I will fix it.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

"Wait… is that you? Ricardo!" I tackled him in happiness, "Oh my darling cousin, how have you been?"

Ricardo tried to push me away, who cares about growing apart, I miss him. "Quite well without you."

I patted his cheeks, "Don't be shy, I want to introduce you to two of my new family members!"

"Get off of me!" Ricardo threw me onto the floor and protected himself from the attack unleashed by the blond.

"What is your name?" I asked the blond, it is rude to not know other people's name when you have meet them twice.

"Hn."

"Oh come on!" It got even more infuriating at the sight of his smirk.

"Giotto, why do you care about his name?" Ricardo asked a question with punches to emphasise every word.

"Well, I don't really know..." I shrugged gaining a tick mark from the blond, just a gut feeling.

"Hn, Omnivore… Shut up." I ducked and was almost hit by his handcuffs.

'Even I don't think I can keep it under control for long...' I felt my flames burning under my skin and shook it off.

My hands moved instinctively and pulled the blond closer to myself, "Let's make a bet, if I win, you tell me your name and if you win, I'll fight you using my full strength."

Blond seem to think it through and nodded it must have been curiosity for him to agree.

"Don't forget about me!" Ricardo threw a large rock at us and we broke it, giving him a bright smile.

"Same thing to you Ricardo, if I win you come back with me to the Mansion quietly."

Ricardo calmed down a little before jumping down. "Deal."

Thankfully, battle maniacs rarely think with their heads and they never realised that I did not promise them their prizes if they win.

What can I say, being a Boss makes you go cynical.

The deciding game was 'Rock-Paper-Scissors' stupid right? Even the two thought it was, "What the fuck Gio?"

I beamed at Ricardo, "Aww, you called me by my nickname!"

Ricardo flinched and turned away, "N-no I didn't."

"Are you blushing?" Ricardo gave me the silent treatment and the blond said to hurry up. "Scissors, Paper, Stone!"

 **0000**

"Well, now that is done and over with, let's go home now Ricardo and don't you dare try to beat me up again and Alaude, you lost, end of story."

I was having so much fun now, being reunited with my cousin and finding out the name of the pride full skylark, 'in a good mood' does not describe this feeling of accomplishment.

Leo walked up and handed me a bag of sweets, "Courtesy of the Inn owner."

I smiled, food is a heavenly thought after a battle. "Thanks Leo."

On the way back, Alaude continued to challenge me but it does not stop there as Leo provided us with some card games and he kept losing.

"You are cheating." He said pissed.

"Don't bother, Giotto doesn't cheat he has something else after all." Ricardo told him about my Hyper institution and how despite having it himself...

"Giotto has always been better than me in everything..." I could hear Ricardo mumble at the end which worries me.

 **0000**

"Everyone! This are our new friends, Alaude and Ricardo." Both males were standing at the corner of the room each, "Let's start the party!"

All of my Famiglia welcomed them warmly and thanks to Talbot, we could communicate with Ugetsu who was all the way in Japan.

"Hn, I don't remember joining you." Alaude said, itching for his handcuffs.

"Nufufufu, Primo did all this for you so accept it already, Skylark." Daemon laughed and insulted Alaude intentionally.

"Daemon, that is unnecessary." Elena -the brakes for Daemon- reprimanded him.

"But he does have a point, when Gio wants to have a party, no one can reject it. Since he is the boss." Cozarto informed.

"Onee-san's parties are always the best!" Lampo played with the party popper that Talbot made.

"Too bad I can't be there with you guys..." Ugetsu lamented.

"Don't worry to the Ultimate, Giotto definitely feels the same as with us all." Knuckle exclaimed.

"Speaking of Gio, where is he?" G looked around for me, I was at the balcony with Ricardo, giggling at their words of introduction.

 **0000**

"So why did you bring me here, Ricardo?" Said person ruffled my hair, "Stop picking on the hair!"

I swatted his hands away, "Come on Gio, I am the older of us two." Ricardo said as I pouted.

"Oh, shut it."

Pleasantries passing over us, we turned into the boss mode that seemed to have been carried on through blood, "Are you really going to go on like this?"

I sighed at his choice of words, "Ricardo, Vongola is mine to meld and I want it to be a symbol of safety, to those that helped me build this dream up."

This unfortunately made him angrier and I could feel his Storm mixed Sky or Wrath as he prefers to call it, flame rumbling under him.

"Gio, you know that it is impossible to be in the Underworld and keep your hands clean at the same time!"

I clenched my fists, "I know, my hands have already been tainted by eliminating those who posed a danger to my family and I'll never be normal again but still, when have I ever been normal?"

I paused to stare at him. "This dream was looked upon as an impossibility but I accomplished it, with the help of G and Cozarto. Therefore, I have every right to do what I want with this group."

I stared straight into those dark red orbs that are so very different from G's, it was filled with pride and anger, more so than my Right-hand man.

"Gio, I am truly sorry for bringing up the past, but the truth will always be ingrained in you, learn to live with it."

I chuckled, "What do you think I'm doing now? Put that aside and tell me what do you think about my guardians."

Ricardo raised an amused eyebrow, "They went beyond my expectations, especially the quality of their flames. However, they are too naive, I am sure that they will not kill when given the choice."

I nodded in agreement but he was not finished, "Ditch G, he has not shown any improvements as your Right-hand man."

"What are you talking about..."

"His advancements in fighting might have changed but that temper of his will bring the downfall of Vongola. Even I will be able to suppress it in the midst of battle." Ricardo ended without any signs of this being a joke.

'He thinks he's right.' I thought angrily and wanted to prove him wrong. "You-"

"Primo, he is telling the truth, I have not changed from before."

"G." He sauntered up beside me wearing a determined look, I looked away, not wanting to see his reaction but still spoke.

"But, G, you are one of the founders along with me and Cozarto who created the Vongola!" G stared at Ricardo in silence.

"Ricardo, even if G does act like that, he is my friend no matter what! I have learnt to accept it as a part of him so do not tell me what to do with my man." I glared at Ricardo.

"Primo… What he said is true," G's words filled my heart with dread, "However, I will stand by Gio's words not yours or anyone else's for he holds my total respect."

"Even if he tells you to kill yourself?"

"Even then, for his life is worth more than mine!" Ricardo start to laugh suddenly, "What?" G was confused and looked at me as I shrugged at him.

"You passed." Ricardo told us about his test on how he wanted to see the friendship and bonds between us, but I could see that he thinks what he said was still true.

When G was called on by Knuckle to see who is the loudest much to the displeasure of everyone but the instigator, Daemon due to his new hate for Alaude.

I turned to my cousin. "Ricardo, I may treasure you as family, but I will not tolerate any bullying if not justified." Ending off my threat with a smile.

 **0000**

 _Trying to understand the Skylark language_

Giotto struggled just like everyone expected when trying to understand the grunts and miniscule body movements of Alaude.

"Just give up already, Gio." Both his best friends tried to caution him against continuing this lonely and confusing path but Giotto stood firm in his decision.

Unlike how normal people will use conventional methods like starting a conversation with the person or tailing the person to see how others react.

Giotto went to the library and read up books on the bird language and ignored Alaude completely.

To be fair, Giotto's method reduces the risk of death since the Skylark refuses to crowd and talk. Taking both actions as picking a fight.

After long hours of sleepless nights, Giotto finally found a common ground. Alaude hates getting trapped in a cage and only sings when free.

"Alaude, what do you think of this?" Giotto asked, taking out a flyer that he designed himself.

"Hn." Giotto is known to be multi-talented, being able to charm any person he meets, triumph people in their own games but the arts is something he does not have.

"What do you mean it sucks?! I tried very hard on this piece." Judging by the slight shock Alaude had in his eyes, Giotto jumped in joy and exclaimed.

"I did it! I finally communicated with the Skylark!" And was promptly beaten to death but the europium continued to stay.

 **0000**

 **Birds have similar calls and cries but they all have a different meaning and use body language to show their feelings and this is all just an idea by the way, I don't know if its true so take this with a grain of salt.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note I actually have nothing to write in here but to give you a heads up that the Italian in this story is not accurate so you can read the bracketed words instead for a better understanding.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

I leaned back on my office chair, Ugetsu said that he would come back to Italy soon and teach us more about the Japanese culture.

Now, so as to not waste any valuable time, I had asked for a meeting with my new friend, thus why Alaude looks like he is about to commit mass homicide while I talked about his position in the Vongola.

"I know you already have a secret organisation but can't you include being a Cloud Guardian?"

"Hn."

"Please Alaude..."

He raised an eyebrow, "Hn."

"I'll give you another syndicate which you can do as you please there but it will be tied to Vongola indirectly." As you can tell, I really, _really_ want him to join us.

"Vongola?"

Rhino entered the room, "Hi there Rhino." I waved at him.

"Hn, herbivore."

Alaude stood up and went to attack him, "Wait, Alaude! Stop trying to fight everybody you see!"

'What's with Skylarks and their need to greet people by gauging their ability to fight?!'

Sure, Alaude is the only Skylark I have met and I hope for it to remain as it is but the chances of his bloodthirstiness being passed down is too high.

 _No one needs two or heavens forbid, three Alaudes to roam the Earth._ I can already tell that my life as a Boss is going to get a lot tougher.

Rhino blocked the attack with his whip, "So you are the last one, Nice to meet you Alaude, my name is Rhino."

Alaude growled, taking another swing at Rhino who dodged with much difficulty. "I know, Primo said it already."

I gasped, ignoring the fact that Rhino lacked his subordinates. "You called me Primo, so you accept?!"

He grunted, but I smiled, 'New friend! Now, who will be left to ensure that my mansion remains standing...'

 **0000**

As the two were fighting, their carelessness caused the already clumsy Cavallone Boss to trip and break a figurine.

My eyes widened at the shattered pieces, "Primo, I heard something breaking..." G barged in the room and when he saw the broken figurine and stiffened.

"Gio? Is everything alright?" The other members entered, worried about the paling G and darkening atmosphere around me.

"Oi, Alaude, Horse boy, quickly apologise." G said with a tint of fear, perfectly reasonable, considering what they broke.

"Hn / Why?"

Guilty males asked and I slammed the table creating cracks on it muttering. "Farai meglio a correre, perché io non sono uno che può controllare la mia rabbia in questa dannata situazione."

(You'd better run, because I'm not one who can control my anger in this damn situation.)

I lit my flames and beat up Alaude and Rhino, 'They both deserved it' I thought pissed off and picked up the tiny pieces of the figurine.

"Ouch, why is he angry." Rhino touched one of his bruise, he wears more injuries than Alaude though since that skylark can defend as well as he can hit.

"That thing you broke must've be important to the Ultimate." Knuckle shouted.

"Yeah, that _thing_ , was made by Cozarto, Talbot and I." G told them as I called Talbot up to fix the figurine.

It was of the symbol of the Vongola that took us two days to think up and create a prototype of.

It was like a reminder that I had their help in creating the Vigilante group so it had our hard work ingrained in it.

Tears leaked from my eyes, "G, can it be fixed?" I heard shuffling behind me and saw that Alaude was beside me.

"Sorry, Omnivore." I blinked quickly in shock.

"Gio, it can be fixed, has Talbot ever failed us?" G made a very good point but the initial shock of an apologising Alaude made me slightly numb to reality.

"Anyways, what was the fire that came out of you?" Rhino asked.

"It is a very strong ability to the Ultimate!" Knuckle said as I had beat them easily with it.

"Well, let's wait until Ugetsu connects, it makes it easier to explain if I don't have to repeat it."

Everyone was seated in a circle with the exception of Alaude who stood far away from us and Ugetsu who looks at us from a screen as Talbot calls it

"The fire I used is called the Dying Will Flame, it can be split into further categories, Sky (orange): mine, Storm (red): _G_ , Lightning (green): _Lampo_ , Sun (yellow): _Knuckle_ , Rain (blue): _Ugetsu_ , Mist (indigo): _Daemon_ , Cloud (violet): _Alaude_. It is the colours of the rainbow!"

I explained happy that the rainbow is assembled. Not quite telling them how I still cannot fully control it.

"Is it possible for other people to get?" Rhino asked, Cozarto (who somehow decided to show up, like does he not fear the wrath of his second in command?) nodded.

"Even our Famiglia has seven, _Earth, Forest, Mountain, Swamp, Glacier, Desert and Ocean_."

"So we will also be able to learn it?" G smirked at Rhino who took it as a yes and we split up.

 **0000**

Both me and Cozarto stood before a mountain that Oyama made, we shouted in unison. "Ready set, go."

We tried climbing it with just our bare hands with no support just being fuelled by our need to be better than the other.

G was in the shooting arena last I saw him, explosions were heard from that directions so it is safe to say that he will be okay due to the Storm being able to disintegrate.

Daemon, I'm pretty sure he is with Elena, they said that they both due to having the same attribute, will train together on their fears to improve the quality of illusions which seemed to be the property of the Mist.

Ugetsu went back to train in the way of the sword through wire with parents, including the Rain flames' ability to tranquillise to increase strength and the introduction with his flute that he will never let go of.

Knuckle trained in the area where illegal fighting happens and heals those who he had won against with his Sun flame.

I sometimes worry about the outcomes of those matches as there is no rules for such places.

Alaude and Rhino fought the whole way as that is the way the two of them decided to improve in the fastest way they can think of, with their Cloud and Sky flames active using it in battle.

Lampo was in a room with Talbot, if I remembered it correctly, Lightning was short-circuiting so Lightning flame practice I guess.

Though I can hear the constant cries of Lampo.

Panting at the end, I laid face up to the sky, "Finally!" Both me and Cozarto shouted at the same time and he flopped in his rear both really tired, "This will be named the Death Mountain." I said to Cozarto.

"Ya' think?" His words started slurring as if drunk in the sleepiness that seems to overtake us in the race with energy and lost choosing to go and retired for the day.

 **0000**

"Where am I?" I sat up and surveyed my surroundings, eyes landing on Knuckle's exhausted form.

I deduced that he must have healed me after the climb. However, that still does not give me any clues on my current whereabouts.

"Wake up, Knuckle there is a Boxing fight taking place and you are going to miss out." I informed the man who shot up shouting something about, how we left him out of the fun (To the Ultimate!).

"Sorry Knuckle, but you wouldn't wake up unless I did that, so where am I?"

He pouted, took my hand and dragged me out. I realised that the place I was in was his room, "Giotto, now I am able to call out my flame at will… but there is something wrong."

Knuckle told me how much he felt that his Sun flame lacked something and I contemplated on whether to tell him the part that he needed the rings to improve the quality.

Nope, judging on how Knuckle looked so determined to get it, I thought that maybe he needs to learn to observe what he is already given and analyse it.

I decided to check up on all of them, starting with Ugetsu who is still connected. "Shigure Souen Ryuu."

Ugetsu smiled at me as he explained to me about his new found sword-style that is uniquely his and how it can help his descendants that chooses to take on the way of the sword.

"When one has cultivated a new ability, they pass it on to their students and eventually, there will be a limitless amount of variations and will never die!"

I smiled at him, "That's a great idea!"

The amount of effort he put into his training is admirable especially when he has to start from scratch but his ties always link up back to Japan so I don't want to hold him back from the music that he wants to play with his flute…

I looked at him, a sorrowful expression in place, 'But I don't want him to go.' I turned away from him, pulling my knees to my chest.

I thought of how much Ugetsu will hate me for thinking such things like taking away his freedom and keeping him for myself.

Don't get me wrong, I don't want to use him as an object of power but as a friend that would keep me company when everyone else is gone and I also need help to keep G under control when I'm not around.

'Stupid, Stupid, don't think like that!' I beat myself up internally with words and Ugetsu noticed my dilemma, "Gio, is there something wrong?"

I shook my head at his question. "Nah, I'm fine, I need to go and check up on Lampo now, Bye." I disconnected and walked away.

Lampo was tearing up, mumbling curses under his breath about how Talbot was a demon even more so than G, Daemon or even Alaude which just cannot be possible.

"Are you still alive?" I crouched down to his level, awaiting his response.

Lampo just nodded slowly and groaned, "Onee-san, is everyday going to be like this?"

I shrugged, "It depends on you, but looking at the schedule, most likely tomorrow is going to be the properties of the Flames."

Yes, I read the schedule that was made by Kawahira since I was the one who asked him for help.

He had shown immense knowledge on the Rings and Flames, I sometimes notice wisps of indigo surround the male from time to time but I trust my institution about him.

'He is someone who can be trusted but not followed. I have never been able to get a strong grasp on his true nature.' Just like the mist he is.

The training is only going to be half a year long trip with a weekly timetable, Kawahira is really trying to run us to the ground.

Physical training to Flame property to Mental training to Normal Lessons to Jobs and it will be a free day during weekends.

Lampo looked so dead, lying on the floor that I took pity on him enough to give him my favourite Strawberry rolls and he gratefully accepted it with a, "Thanks Sorella!"

I smiled at the fact that he changes languages from Japanese to Italian and vice versa when referring to me.

I don't even care about the fact that he addresses me as a girl but it would take a while for the rest to get used to it.

"I'll keep the plates Lampo, so you better rest." I said grabbing said items and left.

Upon entering the kitchen, I saw G snacking on some apples and writing down something in his notebook. "G, what are you doing?"

I sneaked a peek at his notebook and saw equations written in it all of them had varying complexity while others in diverse languages.

I picked up one of his books and read the title, "UMA Encyclopaedia... What does that mean?" G immediately remove the book from my hands and stuttered for some reason.

"Y-you didn't see anything, r-right?"

My eyes went to his other hand which clutched another thick book, "G, don't be so hasty… Hitting my head with a heavy object does not guarantee memory loss."

I waved my hands frantically in the air, fearing for my life, 'Why is G so adamant about this book being a secret?'

"You are right, but to think you would be the one to find out about this..." The way G said it made me feel like it was an insult to my intelligence.

'I do notice what my members does from time to time, like how Cancer dreams of cutting Rhino's hair saying that it is too unfashionable and that mine was impossible to salvage.'

My Hyper institution says otherwise though, it is more towards being shamed in front of one's hero, but why?

"G, like I said when we were younger, I won't judge so calm down." I reassured him.

"Okay then, Gio, you better not use this as blackmail if I piss you off in the future..." G started off with a literal bang.

"UMA means 'Unidentified Mysterious Animal' and there is a large amount of them and there are still many more to be found, names are given to them through their appearance so it is easier for us to know the abilities of theirs. An example is the Loch Ness Monster, it haunts the Scottish Highlands area and lives in the water… Blah, Blah, Blah..."

I could not catch up with his words as G's ramblings get longer, faster and G turns into a human disco ball with all the sparkles radiating off him, I felt the need to get sunglasses.

By the time he ended, steam erupted from my head and settled on asking him, "So I can tell that you are interested in UMAs?"

G nodded rapidly, "Can you not tell anyone?"

I rose an eyebrow and tilted my head, "Why? If they are who I saw and chose, I know they won't judge you on this."

G looked down, "But still, my pride is at stake here."

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Fine, I won't tell but whenever you are ready, you can find comfort in them with your obsessions."

G swatted my hand away, "It's not an obsession! Just a really big interest."

I chuckled, sometimes G is just adorable. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say G."

I left him alone with more piles of books, 'Well, at least now I know what to buy him for his birthday.'

I skipped along the halls and bumped into Elena who I caught before she fell on the floor. "I'm sorry."

She stood up and rubbed her head, "It's okay Gio." She is such a nice person and the total opposite of Daemon, 'I guess that's why they are together.'

I decided to walk her back to the training room as she got lost while talking about the progress she made.

"Daemon has been really helping me, he taught me the basics and I can probably hold my own with five grown males!"

Elena praised her future husband and I looked at her thinking, 'She is smiling even more now a days.'

 **0000**

When I had taken her in, she was the embodiment of a doll, good manners, beautiful appearance and not a single free will in her heart.

I had panicked that time due to not being used to dealing with such a person that dead looking and went to Cozarto and G for help.

The two of them took one look at her and said, "This'll be a good experience for you Gio." I was then locked in a room with her.

I tried to make her talk but it turned into a one sided conversation. Hyper institution warned me of her sadness and loneliness.

It was also the same time where G wanted to dye his hair blond, yeah it didn't go so well.

Elena was observing our interaction as G told me that blond colour would be nice as to show me emphasise, he took out a colour book with all the different yellow colours on that one page and he gave me a hair dye bottle.

However, I didn't notice Cozarto switching it with something else as my Hyper institution didn't react.

I applied the colours, G's head turned bubbly and I noticed Elena raising a hand towards me in silent alarm.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I washed away the bubbles from G and I noticed that red invaded my vision, 'I turned his head red!? SHIT!'

I ran away before G opened his eyes and from the corner of my eyes, I saw G did as I feared, and sped up.

"Cozarto! What did you do?" I directed my attention to the only other person present and he was on the floor, rolling around in laughter.

"I can't believe it worked!" I heard him exclaimed and I am currently being chased by G.

"Gio! Why didn't you check the bottle before applying it?!" I continuously shouted that it was Cozarto's fault but was ignored and caught.

I was saved by the bell when I heard tinkling giggles from Elena and G decided to keep the Red when I told him how much I like it when it blends with his eye that I loved to stare at.

Elena from then on took it upon herself to participate and became an active member of Vongola despite being a daughter of the Duke. "So how's Daemon doing?" I cut off her further ramblings

"Oh, he… how can I put this… he is... playing around?" She sounded hesitant on her answer

"He is with Alaude isn't he." I said and heard her sigh.

"Even if he listens to me most of the time, teasing Alaude is one of the things I can't stop."

I chuckled, "How about I deal with that and you can go home, I'm sure your father worries about your safety."

She looked at the darkening sky, "I guess, I want the mansion to still be intact tomorrow though, I don't want to see a homeless group of teenagers when I get back." I waved her off as Aquarius sent her home.

I walked into the training room and saw four people going head to head with each other, I feel a migraine coming up, sighing loudly I put on my gloves and activated my flames reining in the urge of rampaging. 'I got a promise to keep.'

I ran in the middle of their collision, "Daemon, Alaude, Rhino, Ricardo what are the three of you doing?"

I caught all of their attacks before hit, "Primo, why are you interfering?" Daemon sounded more amused than angry.

"What do you think?" I gazed at them in my Dying Will mode as Cozarto calls it, "You guys are supposed to train not destroy my property." I gave them an innocent but dark smile.

"Hn."

"What do you mean you don't care?!" I was shaking with bangs shadowing my eyes, I could feel Ricardo backing up, probably his hyper institution and I glared at them.

"Ah, Sorry Vongola." Rhino, the only one who looks apologetic replied and it lessened my anger at my two guardians.

"It's okay, you can just call me Giotto or Gio whichever you prefer." I smiled as Ricardo came back with a bottle of red wine. 'When did he…'

"Hey! That's mine!" I tried to get my wine back but he had the height advantage.

"Your wine isn't that good, Giotto, probably why you are still so short."

I jumped and swiped the wine from him, "Then don't drink it!" I teared up, 'I was saving this...'

Alaude for some reason walked up and started fighting with Ricardo, when Ricardo questioned his motive, "Hn."

'D-did I hear that right? He...' I gaped at Alaude's answer. Another feeling of dread pooled in my guts as they caused more property damages.

After a while, I had to stop them all again due to Daemon joining in and Rhino being dragged into it by Alaude. Not even reinforced walls can stop this maniacs.

The four are now sitting in the Japanese style that Ugetsu taught me last time I was at Japan, with Rhino bowing his head, Ricardo crossing his arms wearing a frown, Daemon looking very unapologetic and amused while Alaude just looked to the side, ignoring me.

"You people can't go one day without me scolding, can you?" I said lowly with a twitching eye. 'This assholes, not Rhino though, he's an angel.'

I glared at Daemon when he said, "No we can't Primo, but isn't it you who can't go on without letting your stress out 'because of paperwork?"

I gave him a bone chilling smile, and he shivered in fear. "Who do you think caused the paperwork?"

After the lashing I gave them, I still don't think that they have repented however there was nothing I can do and decided to just retire for the night and think this up tomorrow.

 **0000**

 **I really pity putting all the workload on Primo's shoulder but there is no use leaders have to clean up after their subordinates.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note. My first attempt at portraying the Mafia as bad. If it is horrible, I will try to make it better since I want this story to really show what new Mafia groups suffer to become the top of the food chain.**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000**

"Lampo, why are you in my bed?" I was really confused when he flinched and stared at me like I am Talbot, the new person Lampo seems to be afraid of which is a very long list with the destruction trio (Alaude, Daemon and Ricardo) in it.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Onee-san?" His words were filled with fear as his eyes turned watery pleas waiting to burst out of his mouth.

"You can Lampo, but can you tell me why you are so scared?" I changed into my pyjamas as I went under the blankets beside him.

What I received was shaking of head and Lampo burying into the pillows. "I don't want to do this anymore..."

I stared at him, "Don't worry Lampo, you will be going home tomorrow." He shot up at that, sadness coating his eyes.

"Onee-san, I don't want to leave Vongola."

I smiled and patted his head, "I know Lampo, but as you said, you don't want to do this anymore so… go home and spend time with your family before coming back."

He vigorously shook his head, eyes shined widely at me, "But Vongola is my Family too!"

I paused for a moment to let that sink in before laughing softly, "I guess we are..." I never had a better sleep than that day.

 **0000**

After the half a yearlong training montage, we looked more like the undead than Mafia members except for the three trouble makers, 'No fair, I call hex'.

Almost all of us had muscles growing under the suit we wear and the pain we went through to attain new power was very excruciating.

The money spent on buying new outfits after the ones we had burnt was adequate as Elena surprisingly have a bargaining ability.

Cozarto had fainted at the end after our continuous sparring and Oyama had to take him back home for Suzuki to beat more strength into him.

Not that I was any different, the only reason I could still stand is to assert dominance among my subordinates who would pounce at the chance to attack me on a whim.

The first thing I did when we were back was give Ugetsu a goodbye party for he needs to return to Japan and fulfil his studies as the next head of the Asarigumi.

Knuckle had been very suspiciously quiet the whole time with a dead look that, to me, seemed scary.

Lampo was officially chosen to be the next head of the Bovino Famiglia while deciding to be my Lightning Guardian.

Daemon and Alaude had put aside their hate for each other for now but I know it won't last. If that exchange of death glares was anything to go by.

The relationship had gone a downturn after Alaude was introduced to the terrors of illusions in a physical fight.

The mansion was quieter after the party and I took this chance to confront Ricardo with my fears, "Should anything happen to me, I want you to be the next boss."

He looked shocked, it was as if he thought that I will never choose him, but he quickly regained his bearings and bowed. "It will be an honour, Primo."

I smacked his back, "Don't sweat the formalities, we are cousins aren't we." I grinned and stretched, "Well, if you need me, I'll be in my room."

We waved each other goodnight and went into the rooms G designed for us and everyone else.

 **0000**

I woke up next morning to noise, a lot of noise, "What are you..." Walking out of the room, I surprisingly saw nothing out of place, but it was too good to be true, "Daemon stop your illusion."

As he did so, I noticed the broken vase, floor, door, walls. "What the fuck happened?" I yelled.

"Gio, I can explain!" G took the reins of this conversation and I turned to him threatening to set fire to them, "You better."

G with his elaborate actions, signalled that the Mentale family declared Mafia war on us and that, I quote. "This mother-fucking shits" don't want to cooperate.

I sighed in irritation, 'Why are they like this every day? They could have woken me up to attend the meeting but nooo.' and instructed them to go to the meeting room where the declaration of war initiated from.

 **0000**

So, as we did that, everyone was seated in their respective seats that were colour coded and everything.

Ricardo and Rhino just sat on Knuckle's and Ugetsu's seats as they weren't around, 'I really need to find out what happened to Knuckle.'

Going over what information the destruction trio has to offer we found out that, the Mentale family won most of the wars due to picking on the weak but now they aimed it at us for the wealth and fame.

"Why does everyone want such things." I wondered accidentally saying it out loud for them to explain.

"Wealth and Fame are the building blocks that differentiates the good from the better." Ricardo informed me, but I retorted.

"I did not create Vongola for that and yet..." I can't believe how the Underworld is so much like my imagination as a kid.

Moving on to the problem, Lampo has been kidnapped by them but this is how they do it, choose the weakest link and show the world whether you are a true leader or not in front of your Famiglia.

If you choose to save your comrade, a plan must be made under pressure, if the opposite is chosen, your Famiglia will view you as unfit for their trust and abandon you.

Thus, their name, Mentale which means, mental. "I want to save him." I announced to my group without much thought and they smirked.

"As expected of you, Gio." G said and told us the infiltration plan but what really worries me is the glint in his eyes.

 **0000**

"And I have to dress like this because..." I felt my eye twitched even more when Elena gushed about how pretty I was, "I'm a man, men do not need or want to be pretty." I mumbled.

"Oh, come on Gio Gio, you look like an angel!" Elena was also indirectly praising herself as she was the one who dressed me up like this. 'Why me?!'

G told us that one of us will be a guest at the upcoming ball that the Mentale family will host to show off their prize. Daemon said that he doesn't want Elena to be looked at by any other males, so she was out.

Alaude and Ricardo were obviously out from the start for they want to avoid attention not attract them, but I believe it was due to their unrelenting need to destroy instead of retrieve.

G has a bad temper so that would be hard, and he isn't well liked by Lampo, so it would be even harder for him to escape with him.

Rhino (Why does he always show up?) was too clumsy, Knuckle and Ugetsu weren't here, Daemon thinks that this is amusing and will tease Lampo, eventually escaping by himself… So that led up to me with the extra set of cross dressing that was totally unnecessary.

Walking out of the room, Elena kept saying about how she is envious of my figure and how I didn't need to wear a corset to fit in that tight dress.

I was wearing a hooded cloak over the dress as I went to the ballroom, the first thing I felt was anger, 'Why the fuck are they in a suit?'. "Hn." I felt myself twitch, "Why are you guys also dressing up?"

Rhino pointed at Elena-Daemon, "They planned this out." I walked out of the room to change but chains wrapped around me, "Daemon, let me go this instance." He laughed his creepy, "Nufufufufu" and ignored my Sky flames that was burning around me.

I found out that some people just didn't want to be left out of the fun but knowing me I'll definitely stop them, so Elena came up with this stupid and ridiculous plan to trap me in a dress, so I can't escape.

 **0000**

'Shit, those two are unstoppable.' I couldn't counter it as my Hyper institution didn't react to such a small lie (Or maybe it did but wanted to be an asshole) and now I'm outside the doors to the ball trying to enter without taking my cloak off.

"Ms, you need to remove your cloak." The guard at the front gates refrained her immense urge to pull off my precious protection.

"No!" Because shouting always help, I really despised my Hyper institution sometimes.

"Please don't make this hard for us, Giovanna." G said pulling the cloak while the two love birds only stood back and observed my suffering at its purest form.

"Shut up Giona! I don't see you wearing a dress, you don't know how embarrassing it is!" I exclaimed.

"Nufufufu, Prima, I'm sure you would look beautiful, but not as much as Ellen here" Daemon hugged Elena.

"Drake is right you'll look fantastic, unless you forgot why we are here for." Elena whispered as if it will magically make me listen to her.

"And Rihan can't always rear in Richard and Alaudi." G and his irritating ability to make sense convinced me to remove it but I did it slowly, 'My pride is at stake here dammit!'

We also came up with false identity for everyone, I am supposed to be the boss of the Varia, 'How did they come up with that name?' Little did I know, Ricardo was the one who came up with it.

As I walked in, I took off the cloak to reveal the light pink dress that reaches to my ankles, my hair was miraculously straight down and very silky, I was wearing a plain red headband and red low heels.

The dress was quite beautiful in my eyes, but I prefer to admire it for afar, not fucking wear it! It has a red ribbon at the back of the dress, tied around my waist the sleeves up to my wrists but it was a little puffed at the shoulders but turned loose and wavy from then on.

Anyways, I felt that all eyes were on me and could hear some whispers from them which includes Elena and Daemon gushing about how pretty I was like I was their child just learning how to walk.

G just stood there taking photos… "What the- Giona!" I tried to take away the camera, but he encased it in miniscule amount of Storm flames making it almost untouchable. "Giona..."

"Sorry Prima but we need to give your parents pictures like we promised." G looked solemn, but I know he is laughing internally at my suffering. 'That ass, what parents?' I growled and pinched his hand harshly.

 **0000**

I was supposed to be G's escort, I was supposed to! But what the hell am I doing backstage with Elena and Libra dressing up as a dancer. "Oh my God, you look absolutely amazing!" Both girls squealed.

'Just kill me now, at least it is a Yukata...' I sighed and told them my best reason for not joining them in this stupid ritualistic dance. "I can't dance." They gave me a thumbs up for support.

'Fuck this shit, I'll rather be with Cozarto or Rhino even Alaude for all I care!' I growled as sparkles surrounded the duo.

"Use your Hyper institution." Libra said as if she was talking about the weather.

'Damn it, G will never let me live this down! Why has my important mind powers been reduced to learning how to dance?!'

I stepped onto the stage with my boss aura, aka 'I can't give a shit for you or your remarks, but you better listen to me or I'll kill you for kicks and giggles' and I looked at the crowd.

Breathing in deeply, I thought of ways to get back at all of them, except Rhino, he is an angel. Hyper institution is a very useful skill and yet they told me to abuse it and learn dance moves that I'll never care to use after this whole episode.

'Why am I doing this...' It ended with applause from the whole area and I could feel strong stares from the host himself, "Let's give it up for Giovanna, Ellen and Lira!" I went down the stage to G and buried my face in his chest.

This may seem like a touching moment between lovers but in reality, "I'm going to kill all of you." I glared at him, conveying all of my absolute hate and despise for everyone. Except for Rhino.

"G-Gio, calm down and let's go find Lampo." He tried to escape punishment but no worries, I'll get him back home. _No will be safe_.

 **0000**

We walked around the mansion of the Mentale family with caution despite being covered by Daemon's flames and there is a double back at the ballroom (to cover for our disappearance) but, for some reason, worry still pools in the depths of my mind. "Doesn't it seem too easy?" I asked.

"Of course, it feels like they're baiting us in… We can't let our guard down for even a minute." G took extra care in checking over surroundings as we followed my institution, to avoid the guards and possibly head in the right direction.

We walked into a dark area and I clung to G's arm, "I forgot that you're afraid of ghosts." He said, wrapping said arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"D-don't leave me alone G." I hoped my voice did not crack like my spirit is at the thought of venturing deeper into the darkness.

"I won't." And I believed him.

My fear was not something that was propped up our time but had been ingrained into me the night of my ' _first kill_ '.

 **It was not my fault!**

She had disguised herself as a boy hoping to join Vongola at the promise of safety for her family. Unfortunately, it was only a ruse to learn the ins and outs of the syndicate but Leo, my first butler, had found out about her plot and brought it to my attention.

 **It… is not my fault...**

I was under the pressure of being a new boss, every one of my subordinates telling me to end her and the few hoping to remove her themselves to avoid my trauma.

 **I didn't want it to end this way.**

Sadly, there was no way out and I ended her life indirectly by calling on to Taurus, my executioner to do it.

 **But there is no such thing as mercy in the** _ **Mafia**_ **.**

I looked at her lifeless body, ordering for the rest of the group to hunt down the ones who arranged this crime despite having killed someone with that information.

 **It… is my fault.**

That was the first time I shredded tears and got haunted by the ghosts of the ones who I killed in my rise to power. Pitiful. The Vongola which stands for protection are the ones who kill.

 **And she was only just a** **seven-year-old** **girl.**

I closed my eyes, relishing the memory throughout the whole journey, trusting both G and my institution as guides while praying to God that ghosts will not appear.

I hate ghosts because, even though they can't hurt me, I dislike the surprise attacks they give me, and I can't do anything about it. It's like Daemon but untouchable and that's terrifying.

That and the fact that my Hyper institution became a connection to my ancestors along with having to shoulder the burdens of a boss.

"We're here." G told me, as he slowly released me from his suddenly tight hold.

I nodded and looked at the cage that supposedly contained Lampo, "Onee-san?" I froze, and my bangs covered my glowing eyes.

It was a dark shade of Orange that tinted red as I took another look at my guardian. Scratches, bruises and cuts littered Lampo that I was certain that he had been tortured and it didn't sit well with me.

 **It's my fault, I did this to him...**

As we broke him out of the cage, the chains that held Lampo up snapped open and I caught him before he fell, carrying him out of the area with G navigating back for us.

I put aside my fear for us all to get out and into safety. 'When I get my hands on him...' I allowed my rage to breath fire, welling it into the deep pits of my eyes the whole way back to the ballroom.

When we stepped out of the mansion, we saw Elena and Daemon preparing a coach for us to make our getaway. "Thanks, now let's get moving, if it is a war they want… It will be a war they get." I mumbled still very much angry at Mentale.

 **0000**

 **Yay, war! So, I am going to try to write fight scenes but as usual, it will be centred on Primo until I believe it to be better otherwise.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I really hope that a longer chapter is better.**

 **0000**

Reaching the Vongola base took too long, the first thing I did was head straight to the infirmary and asked for Knuckle.

"I'm sorry Giotto-sama, Knuckle-sama is not around." Aquarius said, readying a tray if medical equipment. "But I will try my best."

I was immediately chased out of the infirmary and was left to sulk outside, 'I need to be there. My guardian needs me.' I bit my lip in complete irritation, Lampo will not go down like this.

"Primo." I turned to see Daemon, out of his previous suit and in a comfortable clothing. "You are needed in the meeting room." It must be serious if Daemon is the one to get me.

And I could finally see why.

The Mentale family has sent a threat, "If you don't surrender, we will resort to a different and more efficient manner to make you submit."

It was high time we confront them about this.

Obviously we chose not to do as they said, the information we gathered on their allies though was a different degree altogether, "I didn't think such a thing is possible." G said, his scowl darker than usual.

"It's disgusting." Ricardo said what was on everyone's mind and we silently brooded on the image given to us.

"Hn. Maggots." It was a first for me, for Alaude to use a terminology outside of the ranking of animals but I can understand his reasons.

"This'll be the first time I agree with you skylark, I knew that the Mafia was bad but to see _this_ at its early stages..." Daemon spat out, covering a crying Elena.

"If we were too slow..." I felt growing horror as I thought back to Lampo's condition before we found him. The fact that I just got word that Knuckle is on his case now does not lessen the creeping dread.

"It's because we don't have the same weak mindedness of normal Mafia members that Lampo is even safe but still, I can't help but pity them." Rhino muttered.

"Hn."

We broke off to get a good night sleep but we all knew that the images will remind us about the situation we are in and the reason we continue to fight.

Lying on the bed, the pictures still haunted me as I kept being reminded of the possibility that Lampo could have been the same as them and I continuously shifted around my bed.

Hearing my door squeak open, I shot up at stared, only relax my guard when I saw that it was just Knuckle.

"What are you doing here? I almost attacked you..." I placed a hand over my chest, sighing in relief. If Knuckle is here, it means that Lampo is now stabilised.

"Giotto, am I doing something good here?"

'Is he doubting himself?' I wondered sadly, looking at his frown.

"Knuckle listen to me, you are the best friend and family one can ask for and I'm sure everyone thinks the same way, even Daemon and Ricardo." Because those two like to think of others as below them.

I gestured for him to seat beside me on my bed instead of standing at the door. "Really?" I nodded at his hopeful look.

"Who made you think otherwise?"

The _I'll beat him up/ get Elena to beat her up_ was left unheard but Knuckle got the idea as he chuckled, "No one, it's just something happened."

I narrowed my eyes at that, my Hyper institution egging me on, "Is that why you haven't been as active in boxing?"

He pulled on his hair, "I killed someone Giotto, with boxing of all things. I thought that because I can heal that no one will be injured but… I'm sure you hate me now." I gently removed his hands from his hair.

"I will never, you didn't mean to do it so forgive yourself already, Knuckle." He still looked unconvinced, "I was the same as you."

He was shocked, "Really?"

"Yes, G was also there along with Ricardo as witnesses. I had to remove any traitors in the Family as we were a newly started group so such things will definitely destroy all our dreams… But I couldn't do it and in the end, _I decided to feed him to the dogs_ and it was a much more violent death than what he would've gotten."

I bit my lip in the end, reminiscing this episode doesn't do well for my health and many other things. Leaving out the crucial fact that what I did was worse than what I said.

Knuckle half hugged me, " **Then I'll be the Sun that destroys the misfortune that attacks Vongola with my own body, becoming the one that shines brightly upon an area**!"

I grinned, while not really getting the idea if what he just said, but anything is better than moping around. "You'll be able to do it!"

The next day I felt a bit lighter, walking towards the infirmary and sat on the chair beside a still very much asleep Lampo. Bandages wrapped around multiple parts of his body and only the slow rise and fall of Lampo's breathing soothed my need to burn the world.

"I'm sorry for pulling you into this..." I whispered and was greeted with a twitch from Lampo. A small smile blooming at that. "I hope you get better."

Exiting the place was harder than I thought, I couldn't dare to leave Lampo alone for that long in case something close to this happens again. It was not till Elena came and dragged me out of there that I realise that today is the day Mentale will declare and start war with us.

Taking a deep breath, I started recapping the plan. "We have to evacuate the innocent first, Daemon will handle that. Ricardo, you take the East, the Zodiacs will take the North, Alaude can you accompany them?"

'I hope Rhino has fully fortified his mansion and that Cozarto has gotten my letter, we can't be sure that they won't attack our allies.'

He kept quiet, "Oi, Primo is talking to you!" G shouted and I shook my head, "It's okay G. Moving on, Knuckle will be on standby along side Elena as defence- "

"Wait, Gio Gio, I can fight. How long did you think I've been training for this?!" Elena protested.

I merely blinked at her outrage. "I know, but isn't taking care of the wounded more important than fighting?" She kept quiet at that then nodded, determination filling her veins.

"So G will take care of the West while I'll take the South and I don't want to come back to see Lampo gone. He has suffered enough already… So please take care of him" I turned to the head Maid and she nodded.

"Hn." Alaude sounds annoyed at the increasing tension in the room.

"Yes, yes you will be the wildcard along with Daemon," -Since I know I cannot get you to listen to the plan- "So make sure you keep our eyes open for everyone else."

'Battle Start!'

We set off on our own and while I do not know how the rest of my group was doing, the various screams and explosions from the various directions had assured my fear.

Twelve minutes have passed and the raging battle was slowly decreasing in volume as I sensed that Alaude, Daemon and Ricardo had almost cleared out their area.

'Figures.' I rolled my eyes. 'The troublemakers always are most efficient in battles.'

The plan was being executed smoothly, as I knocked out many of my offenders without my flame, I could see that Alaude, Daemon and Ricardo cut into other's battles, abusing theirs,

'They're so lucky, I want to go wild too. If only my flame was more useful.'

I found out from Kawahira that every flame has their own properties. I have no idea what mine is and I do not want to find myself killing needlessly just because of not controlling it.

I delivered a kick to another person's head before my Hyper Institution went off, 'Lampo!' I warned the others through my erratic flame movements.

It was like our own way of communication as they have somehow been able to tell what I'm feeling just through my flames and I, the same for them.

Unsurprisingly, G knew me best and I could tell that he ran back to the Mansion with a few of the Zodiacs. "Leo, Taurus, Aries take care of my area for a while!" and was answered with a "Yes Sir!" Followed with more screams.

'I'm scared to see their area...' I continued my barrage of attacks taking flight -the only thing about my flames that I know and love- with the activation of my 'Dying Will Mode' -Named lovingly by me-

" Your naming sense still sucks! Don't praise it." Mentally insulting G, "And don't insult me either!"

'I should invest in Flame reading protection if G is going to hear everything I say.'

My gloves turned into gauntlets as I focused my Sky flames into it, trying to contain them into… 'A single point!'

I unleashed it onto the unsuspecting victims who went unconscious due to the immense amount but not enough to kill them.

'That isn't our motive after all.' I chose to stay in my area and trust G to take care of Lampo, "Primo, Lampo ran away!" I heard G shout in the distance.

Or not, 'When has Lampo been good at escaping?! He couldn't even keep quiet in the library for more than five minutes!'

I searched my surroundings without leaving my area jurisdiction but still couldn't find him. "Lampo! Where are you?" I shouted, desperation creeper into my voice as my flames went into a fit of hysteria.

"Onee-san! Look out!" A gunshot, I turned around hoping that my imagination will not come into reality but it came true, Lampo got shot.

 **Dios Mio… It can't be...**

"L-Lampo?" I crouched down and examined his wounds. Five bullets was shot and two went through cleanly, I have to be fast.

My flames reacted in turn and burst outwards to enhance one of G's arrows. According to my Hyper institution, I could tell he understood my message.

'Get this person.'

My flames took an unnatural yellow hue and redirected the arrow being shot to barrel towards the East, probably where the perpetrator is.

"Why did you do that?" I was close to tears, Lampo was not one to take the bullet for another and this situation made it worse.

" **I'm supposed to draw damage to me and away from the rest of the Famiglia, by serving as a lightning rod**." Lampo said wiping away my welling tears, speaking as if that explained his sudden bravery.

"No Lampo, you are my Family, my Famiglia not a lightning rod. Please, never do this again, never sacrifice yourself for me." I mumbled, erratic flames calling onto Knuckle.

Knuckle arrived at the scene, immediately getting to work with his Sun flame out along with the necessary materials to treat his wounds including the newly opened ones.

"I'll take care of Lampo, Giotto, you go back." Knuckle did not look at me, focusing every sun flame to pour onto Lampo's fast closing wounds.

I nodded at Knuckle, silently thanking him for reminding me on the matter at hand. "Please be careful."

He laughed. "Don't worry, Primo, I'll only take three minutes." We both know that it will take longer but the resolute assurance that he will be okay calmed me.

I ran towards the East asking Capricorn to stay with Knuckle, for extra protection and that 'He hasn't completely recovered from that time yet.'

I dodged attacks from everywhere only hitting pressure points to disable opponents in front of me, hearing Sagittarius's arrows hitting them.

"Ricardo, stop!" I called out as I saw him strangling the Boss of the Mentale family. That is not how one handle delicate situations.

"Why should I, you saw what he did to them." He started lowly, Wrath flames bubbling in his other hand as his grip on the boss's neck tightened.

"That may be true, but we still need him to tell us their location. You can have your fun with Alaude in the interrogation room." That did the trick, with him smirking as he knocked the boss out and dragged him to a vantage point.

Ricardo grabbed the pathetic man and rose him into the air, like a cat showing off its prey. "Your boss has been defeated so, fuck off my lawn!"

I laughed awkwardly, not really understanding Ricardo's sudden need to ascertain his position as the next Vongola boss. "What are you saying, this is my lawn."

He turned to me and smirked, grip still tight on the boss's neck. "Not for long..."

My eye twitched in irritation, "Is that a challenge?"

"What do you think?"

I regretted my decision of telling him that he would be the next boss, as we walked back with the boss of Mentale.

I saw the defeated faces of the Mentale family and stopped something nagged at me to pay attention to them. "You go ahead, Ricardo." I instructed, despite his questioning eyes, he nodded and did as I said.

I stood in front of the grieving members, sympathizing with them and asked, "Why do you follow such a man?"

They looked at me and mumbled about how he held their family as hostages and that they have no way out of this loop.

I simply nodded at their complaints. "Now you guys are free, why do you not rejoice?" If my perpetrator is gone, I will be the happiest person alive… Until G finds me for more paperwork.

They grimaced, "He said that no matter what, Mentale Famiglia will win..."

"And you believe him?"

Nodding, they said, "He always find a way out of such situations and he has always done as he said."

I tried thinking in his mind-set, hoping to get a clue of the possible threats.

'Not suicide bombing, Ricardo would have noticed, Alaude will never let him escape and Daemon has shielded both their minds… What am I missing? Lampo is with Knuckle, Elena and the Zodiacs guarding the Mansion. G is probably with the shooter… Don't tell me?!'

I looked at the members with growing fear as their heads drooped further. "So you finally understand."

I stood up and flew towards the Mentale Mansion from what I remembered of it, I can't believe he would actually do something like that.

"Nufufufu, where are you going Primo?" I heard Daemon's voice in my head, it never fails to creep me out with the fact that my thoughts will never be private.

"Daemon, check on the survivors from both Vongola and Mentale, I have a bad feeling..." Reminding myself to not say out my thoughts, ears are everywhere after all.

That got his attention, "Hyper Institution?"

'Yes.' I sped up with the increase of my flame output at the sight of a string of smoke from a distance.

Upon entering it, I saw that the place was isolated, not one person was in sight and yet the place was dust free. "Where did everyone go..." I muttered.

"It seems that you've found out, as expected of the Primo of the Vongola Famiglia." I aimed a punch at the voice, revealing that it was a female.

Her black hair covering her face from the impact as she cradled her nose to snap it back in place.

"Who are you and what have you done to your members?" With the swiftness that Alaude will be impressed with, I held her neck.

"My, my, I wouldn't have thought that the Primo would be so forceful~" Her sickly sweet voice resonated in the room.

'She's forcing it, why thought?' My Hyper institution regarded her as help instead of trap but one can never be too sure. 'Not even the weird voice in my head.'

"Shut it." I decided to just bring her with me, after tying her up. Help does not equal to hindering my process and she really knows how to push buttons.

"Well, aren't you just a gentleman." I was really getting irritated at her voice, that falseness grated my brain.

'I know she's good already! Don't shout it every moment she speaks!'

Following my institution, -that partially annoying ability- I walked around the dining room, feeling around for hidden handles -because Mafia always have those-.

"Primo, my dear, you will never find anything~ So how about you surrender your position to me?" The female, most probably the true boss of this Famiglia kept running her mouth.

I rolled my eyes, as I did so, I noticed something odd with the setup of the oven.

I constantly cook my own pastries, whenever I was on house arrest and when Cozarto wasn't allowed to bring me food, so I could tell if there is a change in it no matter what brand.

Opening the door, I saw that the turntable was different and lifted it to see a grey button, not too obvious, about the size of a seed and pressed it.

Doors slid open and I took satisfaction in the slack jawed female. I used my flame to petrified her up till her neck and dragged her down with me.

'Finally, peace and quiet.' I thought happily but that feeling went down the drain when I saw the state of the place.

Blood was painted everywhere, floors, walls nothing was clean or not coloured red. Internal organs were spotted occasionally, I could feel the anger and pain people in here have felt as I looked through one of the windows.

Noticing that it was a surgical table with a rotting corpse on it and the room wasn't spared from the horror but it looked ten times worse.

"What have you done..." I glared at the smiling -it was so fake that I could get Elena to use it as makeup- female.

"Not very proud now are you, Vongola. This is the true meaning of the Mentale family or better yet the Estraneo (Stranger) Famiglia!" Her laughter was aggravating and I silenced her with a snarl.

"How could you do such a thing?! These are children you guys are killing! Part of your Famiglia!" She looked like she couldn't care less but I could see something dark in her eyes

Trying to forget my buzzing Hyper institution, I shook my head to inform Daemon of my discovery and the location, telling him to come quickly.

I walked around the place, hoping to find survivors all while pulling the female everywhere along with me. "Who are you anyways." I looked at the stoned female.

"Devina, Former boss of the Estraneo Famiglia."

'Former?' I pondered on her words as I continued my search. Arriving at what seems to be the holding rooms or cells, a better word to use for the place looks like one from the plays that Elena always ring me to.

I heard a voice, more specifically, cries and I didn't think twice, running towards the source while leaving Devina behind. There I saw the most adorable things ever, a bunch of babies!

I loved how they are so innocent to the cruelty around them, but there is one of them that made me go on guard. Like really on guard with a shiver of fear down my spine.

'A red haired baby Alaude?!' There was also a baby Sepira look alike, but it was of no concern, I needed to get them out of here.

"What are you doing Vongola?" Devina asked, I ignored her while telling Daemon all the locations of traps as he closes in on this place.

'Is Elena with you?' I asked hurriedly, encompassing the children in my flames.

"Nufufu, are you going to make a move on her?" I could not tell of he was joking or completely serious with those words.

'What?! No, it's just need her help or expertise here. Please don't kill me.' I added as an extra protection plan.

Daemon must be hallucinating, I would never make Elena mine, she already likes Daemon and I only think of her as a sister.

"Gio Gio, what did you need me for?"

It did not take long as I saw Elena and Daemon coming closer within a few minutes time. I showed her the babies and she started fangirling.

"Oh my God, where did you find them?!" I was in a similar state of mind as the children start gathering together and I could see who holds their respect.

I grinned, "I know right? But this place is horrible." I sighed as anger took over both Mist flame user's' face.

"We have, Primo and it is quite hard not to maim her." Daemon pointed at a bored looking Devina.

"Try it love." Devina smirked at the obvious fury of Elena and I was unofficially tasked with keeping Elena at bay.

Elena was restrained by me, "Don't worry Elena, Daemon loves you." I struggled to get out the words, maybe we should not have given her physical training.

That was how their relationship started and ended, Daemon -the bastard- looked very happy that Elena would get jealous about him.

"Daemon, do something about this." I growled, having released Devina from a frozen state, Elena wanted to be in charge of her which lead to this.

"You bitch, it took me five hours to get my hair straight!" Devina flipped Elena off despite being in restraints.

"Who asked you to flirt with my husband?!" Daemon was faintly blushing at Elena's bold statement.

'Seriously though, damn him.'

"Well, you mean future husband. You have no right on him so he is free picking!" Devina really should stop her jokes or her hair would not be the only thing messy.

At least I got to see Devina losing her temper which was filled with her knowledge of vulgarities and slight happiness in pissing Elena off, even if she is telling the truth while lying at the same time.

(Devina doesn't see Daemon that way… just as a play thing to see Elena's reaction which really should not have been the first thing to come to her mind if she wanted to live.)

"Nufufufufu, I'm sorry Primo, but I don't want to be in the middle of this fight." Daemon, that asshole didn't look the least bit apologetic.

I was carrying the babies but due to my "Short."- " Shut up, Daemon!" height, I split them in between me and Daemon for Elena was 'busy' with Devina.

 **0000**

 **I feel like no one will read this or feel the need to read this but, no, Devina is not in love with Daemon and yes, those children are the future arcobaleno of this time.**


End file.
